New life, new problem
by Speedy-anime-angel
Summary: Tea arrived to this new school cold and emotionless. she tends to lead a quiet life, only her ignorance attracted more attention. should she just blend in or go against them? T you decide
1. Default Chapter

Growling, Tea glimpsed in the mirror one more time before taking off. Her hair was pulled high in a ponytail that splashed against her back. Her blue with white stripe shirt hang loosely against her skin. A light pink skirt draped to her knee and at the very bottom plain running shoe. Biting her lips, she thought she looked normal enough to blend in her new school. Her grin vanished at the thought of that, why does she have to move? Her old school suits her well, then why does her parent had to go off and force to join the rich zoom school, so it cost more, but that doesn't mean it's any better. Tea held a waspish thought toward those rich spoiled brat who only concerns about their looks. Why! Her look turned malicious, so she heard there would be cool boys hanging around but she doesn't feel a bit enthusiastic to blend in with them. She tends to make her own way in this school and keep her own record. She had always been quite rough with boys and was never found intrudingly pulled to them.  
  
"Tea hurry up, we are leaving." Her mom yelled  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Clambering on her cars, her thoughts mixed with the side views. She had always been emerging into other people's business and kept securely defensive to her friends. Now it's different, no one knows her and no one will. A bottomless pit of despair daggled inside her as her thoughts explored further. She tends to stay clean and keep all the thoughts to herself. She is not interested in those rich brats, she doesn't fit in with them and she preferred that way. Her world and their world are two entirely separated zoom. A sluggish grin smothered across her face at her melancholy decision. She has always ran into fit of situations, now keeping clean is one thing she has to force to achieve. Her keen eyes turned soft at her hard thoughts and her bad impression of her new school. Nevertheless she knows she had to be tough and stand on her own ground, she doesn't know what holds before her and just in case shield her from it is necessary. Shifting to a twisted look, she stumbled out of the car and marveled at the building ahead. It is grand, amazing, and new but her emotions stirred motionless. She felt nothing. For all she knows she came here for her parents sake that held high hopes on her shoulder. Like she said, she intends a quiet life. Trudging inside, her smile widened at some boys skating around briskly. See what she means?  
  
Her graze stabbed through the structure of the building inside. All equipment were clean, the teachers who is currently filling her name seemed stern. A cold shiver send icy chill inside her, she felt no warmth only darkness engulfed with coldness. After signing her the timetable, she was directed to her math class. Giving her parents a reassuring smile, she traced the map and arrived to her first block.  
  
All eyes pinned fixedly at her pale face the minute she stepped in. No smile, no sign of welcome. She shuddered. The teacher made an attempt of a forced smile and lead her to a seat in the very back. Chewing her lips, a blonde boy flashed her a smile, a casual smile. Noting it, she smiled slightly and quickly looked away. Coldness washed over her. Taking her seat, she forced to focus her attention to the teacher ahead but couldn't help fidget a little at the eyes setting on her occasionally. They were blank, no sign of life. Heaving a sign, she pushed her thoughts away and looked at the board.  
  
After what seemed like a very long time, she receded from her seat feeling sour and stalked out to take some fresh air. There thoughts darkened at some boys flashing her kinky looks. Oh boy, she doesn't know why but boys always seemed to be on her case. Giving her secret signal but she had always ended up hating them, disgusted by them. She had bickered with them; fight them mostly for her friends. Groaning dryly, she stepped off onto the grass and seated calmly. Her eyes abruptly searched for the sky. She is alone, and she wants to be alone. She knows why she wants to be alone but pushed the thoughts away. A rather sheepish look pasted on her face as the blonde boy who smiled at her came forth and offered a grin.  
  
"Hey, are you new? "  
  
She nodded, her thoughts scratchy, what do you think!  
  
"Well I can show you around if you like, oh my name is Joey."  
  
Blinking merely, she shoved a grateful look.  
  
"Thank you but ah no thanks, I can look on the map." Tea said.  
  
"Oh," Disappointed. "Well you are more welcome to ask anything you don't know ok?" suggested Joey.  
  
Smiled gloomily, she stroke her head. Why does all boys talk to her first. No girls ever came and smiled at her. Is it of her looks, well if it is, she doesn't buy that and is spitefully disdain by that.  
  
"Hey watch out!" A voice hustled behind them. Noting a ball scouting towards her way. She quickly shaded her hands in front of her as Joey jumped in the air and bounced the ball far. Turning over to her, he widened a triumphant smile.  
  
Nudging a meek smile, she gritted her teeth. All boys seemed to like to show off in front of her. For what? Attraction? Well then he might as well find someone else for the job.  
  
Climbing on her feet, she prepared to leave. Joey stepped forward and handed over her a piece of paper. Staring, her gaze looked up to his.  
  
"Oh here, dis is my email, contact me when you have a problem all right?" Offered her the note.  
  
Limpingly, she extended her hand and took it. Returning a smile, she walked away.  
  
Joey stared blankly at her shadowy back and shivered slightly. A hand patted on his back and met him with a grim look.  
  
"What was that? You weren't already flirting with her, were you?" Yami cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Joey shake his head mildly. "No, she doesn't even give me a chance man."  
  
"Why should she, such a cutie." Bakura remarked glossily.  
  
"Whatcha it!" Joey brought up his fist.  
  
Malik on the corner smirked evilly.  
  
"You don't seem to need a girlfriend, or are you saying Mai is not good enough for you? Inquired Malik.  
  
"Man ya guys are getting the wrong idea, I just wanna say hi." Shrugged sullenly.  
  
"What do you say we go and introduce us to her after school." Yami said.  
  
"All of us?" Bakura scowled.  
  
"You have a problem robber?" Malik rattled somewhat defensive.  
  
"No." Bakura frowned meekly. "She might you know get scared."  
  
"Yea like we are coming on to her."  
  
Malik pondered. "Ok then Bakura and me can go alone."  
  
"Ok deal now about that basketball game." Yami shrugged.  
  
"Hey what bout me!" Huffed Joey, jaw dropped open.  
  
Shaking his head, Yami elbowed him playfully. "Get real man, you don't hold a chance getting her."  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Shut up, we still have the basketball game to finish, let's go." Snatched the ball and advanced to the court.  
  
Pouting child like, Yami and Joey followed along with a silent Bakura tagging sluggishly.  
  
"Hey, guys I got a better idea." Bakura spluttered.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We hold a basketball game after school and make sure she hears of it." Grinned wildly.  
  
Nodding gratifyingly, they considered on it and quickly draped a tasteful look.  
  
"Deal!" They high-five and soon ran into a fit of peachy chuckle.  
  
Blowing a grumpy sign, Tea reached for her backpack. The day went pretty smooth other than the blonde boy rousing up information. No one seemed to catch an eye on her, landing a relieve sign, she stepped pushed the door open and gingerly picked her way to the back courtyard. Overhearing others whisper, she smiled slyly at the basketball game held just now. She followed the route on the map and arrived to the spot. She sat calmly on the side chairs and examined the player.  
  
The games consisted of frantic cheering, hustle, scream, and loud drum. It was overall not bad. The crowd went wild compare to the sitting ducks in the classroom. She assumed the teachers held a pretty good authority. Somewhere in the play, she imagined a white haired guy winking at her but she soon erased the thought and considered to be delusional. Those guys wore no shirts but bare chest with sweat rolling down their neck. They possessed huge muscles tightened around their shoulder and chest. Her face flushed uncontrollably at the sight and soon felt ashamed of it. Once the game was over, the crowd soon scattered away, some girls went up to them and started flirting with them. Just when she was about to leave, she sensed a pairs of eyes on her. Ignoring them, she moved away. Only her fingers were locked against his as he pulled her closer urging against his chest. His eyes danced with sparkles. Panicking she saw the other guy looking at them through a sideway fashion. Her body drained with pang of rage and panics, this is just the opposite of what she hoped for.  
  
So? What ya think? REVIEW PLZ (^__________^) 


	2. Chapter two

Catching her eyes, he muttered few slurred words in a seductive voice. His smirk swept wider that reached his eyes. Bitterness stirred inside her but she decided playing head on is not the solution. Slowly, her tension released as her keen eyes melted and a slight red rushed around her cheek. In the sweetest tone, she motioned for him to let go. Her grin rattled merrily as his hand deftly slipped away. His eyes troubled.  
  
Once all contact came clean, her eyes hardened as her grin vanished into a malevolent sneer. With sheer dignity, she yanked her head free and dashed away leaving the guys gawking.  
  
"W-what the hell just happened?" Bakura braked.  
  
Malik scoffed wrathfully and scuffed his feet. "Dame she tricked us!"  
  
"So what next, we run after her?" insisted Bakura.  
  
"No, we don't chase after girls, they come to us." Malik began in a monotone minded voice.  
  
"Fine we'll get her back tomorrow." Bakura huffed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Tea trekked home briskly grateful that the day is finally over, despite the whole accident with the white-haired guys and the blonde guy; she thought she handled them well. Blowing a satisfied sign, she yanked her shoes off and stumbled to her room. Her fingers waggled around searching for the phone blindly. Getting a hold of it, she punched in a few numbers and attached to her ear.  
  
Hearing the familiar voice of her friend, suspected warmth flushed inside her.  
  
"Hullo?" Answered the other line.  
  
Tea grinned. "Hey Yugi it's me."  
  
His face lighted up with mischief. "Tea? Oh how was your new school?"  
  
Tea shrugged coyly then realized he can't see her and rushed to fill him in a scurry. "Oh it was all right, quiet but not that bad." Tea chuckled stiffly.  
  
"OMG class was so boring without you." Yugi exclaimed.  
  
A lazy smile crackled on her face at the sound of that. "Yea so? Want to join me, though I have to tell you, this school sucks." She giggled stifling.  
  
Tea chewed her bottom lips at the stern silence.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Momentary pause.  
  
Swallowing soundly, he recovered in a husky voice. "I might."  
  
"Huh? Hey I was only joking, no need to take it all serious."  
  
"I'm not." Grimacing sourly, he spluttered in an edgy tone.  
  
"Yugi? What is wrong?" Her face darkened in anxiety.  
  
"Nothing I got to go now ok? Bye." Click, the phone disconnected.  
  
Squinting quizzically at the dead line, she hesitated at his wobbly voice. Something was up. An insecure feeling bolted down in her spine as she quickly peeked at the watch that said 4:35. Pondering, she thought she had gave him time to restrain himself and decided to pay a visit tomorrow after school. Threshed with miffed thoughts, she smashed her head in the pillow and engulfed with utter dark. Triggering with torment thoughts, she slipped uneasily to sleep skipping through dinner.  
  
The next morning, her half slit eyes were heavy as she climbed from her bed. Tumbling down the stairs for breakfast, she legs were squashy, no sign of energy. Forcing against her will, she gulped down all the food for the day ahead.  
  
Arriving in school, she appeared sober. No one laid an eye on her as her ear strained to the teacher speaking. Her vision was blurring when she scouted out at break. Laying her head buried in the grass, her eyes went empty. The trample of footstep caught her alertness as she sat upright glaring into the iciest graze she met. She swallowed the lump in her throat and croaked meekly.  
  
"Nice to see you again." Bakura gagged darkly.  
  
Putting one last glance, she looked away without replying.  
  
A slight amused look drowned on his smirk as he inched closer. His fingertip slashed cross her bare arms as she tensed in defense. Attempting a scornful look, she slit away gloomily.  
  
"Now about yesterday." Asked Bakura.  
  
Silence, she only glared at him without uttering any words.  
  
"I never thought I meet such a stubborn girl? Can't speak?" Scratchy attitude wrapped in his tart voice.  
  
Still receiving nothing but a glare layered with bitterness.  
  
His eyes clipped wearily at the one side conversation. Urging her to respond, he bent perilously closer and examined her pale face.  
  
"Quite a pretty face you have there eh?"  
  
Making a rasping creak, her glare bored into his.  
  
"That does it! SPITE!" His arm flew aimlessly.  
  
"Get lost." Bristled as the word tumbled with chunked ice.  
  
Taken back, he reached for her with his hands only to be rejected as she shrank back.  
  
"Don't touch me." Warned Tea pulling a devious tone.  
  
"Now I'm interested, quite a harsh tone you used there." He grinned feverishly. "Care to soften it a bit?"  
  
Her eyes snatched wide with hatred as she swept a bleak look. She felt annoyed. Who does he think he is? Questioning her with his sexy tone. Oh man those eyes are putting the heat on her. Just to her opinion, she was right this school is seized with those types of boys and without a slight wince at their schoolwork. Yes this is definitely the work of a rich school. Clenching her jaws, she seeped through gritting teeth.  
  
"Leave me alone." She lifted her weight and prepared to leave.  
  
Sensing her motives, he sank her down with his strong clasp. His eyes stilled on her.  
  
"You know? Girls threaten me if I leave them." Bakura heaped in a serene tone.  
  
Jerking his grip loose, her fierce eyes met his.  
  
"I'm not like them." Strangled loose with her plummeting arms, she slit away.  
  
Walking in huge steps, he caught up with her and leapt her in his embrace. His warmth seeped into hers. His hand squeezed her fist.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Skin prickling at his touch. She fidgeted around viciously, peeking at him with deranged glares. "Hands off!"  
  
"I like you. I like hard girls."  
  
"Go away! You sickens me with your touch!" Pleaded Tea streaming with hot sweat.  
  
Smiled grumpily, he fretted. "I can make you feel all the welcome in this school."  
  
"No thanks." Shoved a cold slanted eye.  
  
His face hardened in disgust. "DAMN!"  
  
Just then a spiky haired guy stumbled forth and frowned. Taking one glimpse at them, he grinned feverishly. His shirt was soaked with sweat with a ball in his other hand.  
  
"Hey what is your name?" Yami wanted to know.  
  
Somehow she didn't sense any resentment from him and marveled at his easy going smile. Feeling slight safe, she let down her guard.  
  
"Tea." Replied Tea.  
  
Nodding as if it made sense. "Nice. You like basketball?"  
  
"Yes, and I was damn good back then in my other school." Halted as she felt the heat rushed on her face. The guy was listening knowingly to her. His eyes flickered calmly.  
  
"What is wrong, why did you stop?" Yami regarded an odd look.  
  
Shaking her head bluntly, her face dimmed in color as she looked away.  
  
Shrugged carelessly, he offered the ball. "Want to play?"  
  
Bakura smirked evilly. "As if, get real man."  
  
"Sure." To her shock, her mouth reacted on its own and popped out spontaneously. She felt bold, as she shrank away her mild self.  
  
"Wrong man." Yami bounced back blithely.  
  
Hearing this, patches of red seeped through her skin as his eyes stirred on her. His penetrating eyes displayed dignity and kind. Spider feet crawled against her chest as she looked to the distance. Though it was hard to ignore those gorgeous eyes. Flinching sheepishly, she smiled causally letting her shame thoughts slit.  
  
Tracing after them to the court, she couldn't help noticing his shadowy back. It was slim with his hair gelled upward, a weird sense of fashion.  
  
Bakura glared acutely at the brunette's eyes fixed upon Yami. Streak of mocking played in his eyes. Perhaps she liked him, at least it she appeared comfortable talking to him. Just then a figure blocked his view and landed onto him. Her blonde hair nuzzled around his neck.  
  
"Oh hey Mai." Bakura greeted.  
  
The blonde girl winked playfully and grinned. "Hey hun. Where is Joey?"  
  
Pointing ahead, Tea spotted the blonde guy who she stumbled upon last day. He looked back and flashed them a smile. His graze locked onto Teas and sparkled. Dropping his ball, he came to her.  
  
"You remember me?!" He bawled enthusiastically.  
  
Nodding, she motioned a yes.  
  
A frown dawned onto the blonde girl's face as she stepped toward them. She folded her arms cross her chest and arched a cocky look.  
  
"Care to introduce us?" She requested.  
  
Nodding Joey pressed Tea closer. "Dis is de new gurl I mentioned last day."  
  
Scanning her with a sly grin, Mai patted her lightly.  
  
"Ok so I'm Mai and this is Joey." Mai began.  
  
Tea simply nodded.  
  
"The spiky haired guy is Yami."  
  
Strangely, she felt hot as a stir nudged inside her.  
  
"Oh that white haired is Bakura and that other blonde guy over there is Malik." Mai said.  
  
Her graze reverted to malicious at the sight of them. Grudgingly, she shoved a nod.  
  
Bakura grinned. "So you want to hang out?"  
  
Hearing the invitation, she shook her head politely. "No thanks."  
  
They may appear nice now, but she knows their life is complicated with a vast amount of social parts. She preferred nice and simple. From the look of it, they seemed to be the top popular guys, which she would never whirl with. She disdain them from the bottom of her heart, they possess the thought they are the world. Reassuring a smile, she left absently with the others frowning.  
  
"She left?!" Mai yelped.  
  
Bakura eyed with ingested eyes. "There is something about that girl. She doesn't seem to fall for us. I'm intruded."  
  
"Uh-oh, don't tell me you are going to take her on?" Joked Malik.  
  
"You too?" Bakura doubted.  
  
Chucking ominously, he nodded. "Yep, hard girls are a challenge for me."  
  
Mai pouted at their decision over the plain girl but shrugged at last. "She seemed to have a pretty good attitude toward Yami."  
  
Yami simply smiled. "Maybe. Though yes I sense this melancholy air from her. Wouldn't hurt to join the race would it?"  
  
"Oh and me too!" Joey bellowed shrilly.  
  
Mai glide closer and placed a hand on his chest. "You too?"  
  
Smiling casually, he remained silent. "Sure, though one thing is for sure, she doesn't buy all those cool boy signs I dropped."  
  
Yami blinked impishly. "You got it man, at least she agreed to play basketball with us, nope she left. Though there is always next time."  
  
So it looks like all four are chasing after her now. Is she going to fall for any of them? Is Tea going to keep up her defensive self? Want to know? Join on my next chapter! REVIEW PLZ (^_______________^)  
  
Oh I need your vote too for the pairs with Tea.  
  
Would it be Malik? Bakura? Joey? Yami? Or Seto? He is coming only later. VOTE PLZ!!! Your votes count one hundred percent lolz. Cya! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter three

Thank you for all my reviewers. You guys encouraged me to continue on this story! I love them all, yep *nod* every single one of them. ^_^  
  
And yep I got some votes! ^_^ you guys keep sending them! For now Bakura is in the lead!  
  
And cus of that, this chap circles mostly around him and Tea. If you disagree and want to change that, keep voting!!!  
  
And from my reviews I see you guys are quite concerned with Yugi eh? Well I'd leave you hanging for a little longer, yes it does play a roll only later ^_^. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Chewing her lips, Tea limped away. She was tired, and much more irritated. She has always been a target of the boys. Her eyes stirred with wary as she snorted. What a waste. Well it is not her problem if they can't see she is not interested. Lurching a pathetic smirk, she advanced inside the building and located her classroom.  
  
Walking down the hall, she sensed curious glimpse pinned on her. Somehow a peculiar mist lied in the empty air. Something changed. Yes people paid attention to her and the tip of their eyes fixed upon her face. Clusters of murmurs drew her alert as she frowned. People were muttering about her. A group hovered in front of her took a look at her, mumbled something vulgar she assumed and ran into a fit of giggle.  
  
Tea could sense her body tense and a new wave of fury hissed inside her. Thunder drummed in her stomach as she took a control of her temper and relaxed by inhaling handful of airs. She was in no mood to fight and rouse up whatever they are grumbling about. Yes she doesn't care and she is not going to let her anger get the better of her. Though she could feel this hostile air vibrating in the hall. Escaping the feeling, she scouted in huge steps and soon was firmly seated in her next block.  
  
A wry smile curved upon her mouth at the end of the day, she continued experiencing sideway peeks but she acted blank and kept her cool. She thought of Yugi and pondered if she should pay a visit. Maybe not, her facial look shifted to a croaked look, she is not well herself, she doubt she would be any successful comforting others, perhaps some other time.  
  
Curling cozily near her computer, she smiled, a real smile at emails she received from her friend. Urging for her to go back and expressed how anxious they are of her. She felt warmth, and quickly typed back.  
  
After dinner, her grin faded and a grumpy look took its place at the thought of homework. Pouting, she pushed her complain away and focused on her work. Halfway through, somehow her brain snapped empty as images of Joey and his group glued in her mind. She was troubled, flabbergasted. Sneering, she pulled the thoughts away and forced back on topic.  
  
The next few days processed almost the same, the whole week passed by and she chirped merrily at her quiet life without any more disturbing from the new gang. The white haired guy seemed to still catch an eye on her but she knew better and ignored it. She believed she is pleased but somehow a clench of disappointment rushed in her stomach. Snorting filthily, she walked away forgetting about it.  
  
Monday arrived, after school when Tea was walking peacefully down the street, clasping a water bottle in her hand. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her waist with the other clamping over her mouth. She eyes went wide open as she yelped. No sound visible. The figure glided closer and its breath rattled against her neck. Disgusted she felt faint. A light faintness bubbled around her. Her eyes started dropping, as a sly smell boiled around her nose. She felt her body went numb and without much of a thought she collapsed.  
  
Tea felt pain. She forced herself to open her eyes. Her blur vision cleared to find herself laying on the ground with pairs of eyes looking down at her.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Shocked, she flew down and choked.  
  
"Breath, man you are weak." Patting her shoulder, Bakura smirked.  
  
Snatching away his clasp, her fierce eyes locked up to his. "Why am I here?" Tea asked as her memories gradually collected in her mind.  
  
Yami placed a hand on her forehead and checked her temperature. "You passed out you know that?" He groaned, his eyes playful.  
  
Her eyes went bleak, as she remained silent.  
  
"You know how you always escape from us. Times there are we came closer but you only slit away." Said Yami. "We only wanted to talk."  
  
Her eyes gleamed with fire. "So you just decided to kidnap me!"  
  
Strangely, her fury caused Malik to grin. "No, we only planned to play some games with you, I only grabbed you and thought to bring you here. But was I surprised to find you pass out. Man you must have been tired." He smirked.  
  
Looking away, she climbed to her feet and planned to leave.  
  
Bakura seized her arms and intercept a foot in her path. "Not so fast, tell me? Are you afraid of us?"  
  
By then her color has returned and she was more than annoyed to answer them.  
  
"Quite a funny face you have there Tea." He said, emphasizing on her name.  
  
Tea looked away without appreciation, her body stilled calm.  
  
Yami walked to her and took a closer look at her. "Listen we are just curious why you refused to hang out, to tell you the truth, it was the first time it happened."  
  
Now that attracted her interest. She jerked her head to meet his gaze. "You mean every single girls you met is more than willing to be with you jerks?"  
  
Yami smiled. "Afraid so."  
  
Malik brought up his fist and moaned. "Watch who you are calling jerks."  
  
Her eyes penetrated on their faces as she blew a sign. "Fine so what is it you want me to do?" She fumed, flickered her eyebrow wearily.  
  
Yami chuckled at her annoyance. "Tell you what, we make a deal. You agree to one thing we ask for and we leave you alone."  
  
Tea pondered on the thoughts. It's not the best idea she agreed to, but it's worth a try. She nodded sternly.  
  
Bakura stepped forward and budged in. "Okay, our deal is you hang with us for one week and see to it further. If you still think we are not worth your time, then fine."  
  
She frowned then glared at them. "No." She rattled grimly.  
  
They gasped at her words and deepened into a frown. Joey who had kept quiet since now was bristled and ravaged with fatigue. "What ya mean, we are not good enough for ya!"  
  
Tea did an eye roll. "Listen, you guys think you can make one small deal and in the end get what you want? Well I'm sorry to say but that is not going to happen." She snorted and set her foot to leave.  
  
Bakura quickly slit his hand over and caught her by the wrist. "Then how is it we do to make you hang with us?"  
  
A cold yet slightly quizzical look smothered cross her face. "You probably can't. But I'm curious, why are you guys so eager to get to me to hang out with you guys? Why do you want me in the first place."  
  
Yami shook his head solemnly. "We find you intruded that is all."  
  
"I see." Tea scorned mutely.  
  
Bakura tiptoed closer as a smirk draw on his face. "So?"  
  
"So what?" Demanded Tea.  
  
Escaping a sign, he smiled hotly, hint of sinister wrapped in his smirk. "So how to make you give in?" Inching closer he slide his feet barely passing by hers.  
  
"Watch it." Tea bellowed defensively lumbering further.  
  
Bakura grinned at her shrink body. "So what do you say?" Puckered a wink and grinned wider.  
  
The others motioned still and stirred their eyes on them with a slight acuteness.  
  
Tea could feel her knee buckling as he inched closer, his skin brushed against hers. "Would you mind pulling away a bit?" Tea gagged.  
  
Bakura chuckled and shook his head mildly. "So? How? I have money." He lowered his head and his face swept by her shoulder.  
  
Stiffening, Tea's neck clenched like a fist. "I don't care." She grumbled calmly dissembling her panics.  
  
Casting a coy look, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't? How is it then? I have more than money you know? For example, I could give you a credit card where you can spend at any store. Tickets at arcade, clothes, gifts, those cute stuff that girls like?" He pulled a funny look at the sound of that. "Interested?"  
  
She stood motionless glaring blankly at him.  
  
A grin hovered around his mouth as he laid his hand cross her shoulder. "Oh is that a yes? Well what else do you want, I have all the items in the world you know that? And I can certainly afford anything you ask for."  
  
She simply glared. Flames boiled inside her as she felt her chest weight heavier. She was breathing rapidly and moaning feverishly. Her face flushed in a mottled red as her jaws clenched and unclenched. She scuffed her feet soundly letting her anger fly.  
  
Looking croakily at her, he nudged closer as he mumbled slurred words in her ear. She was fluttered as his nose nuzzled around her neck. She hissed with cry and anger, this is way over the edge. Her eyes peeked at his face and back at the water bottle in her hand. Without any further thoughts, she gripped the bottle and jerked her head away. Glaring, she threw her hands in the air and poured the water onto him.  
  
He stood gawking as Tea fiddled the bottle dumping all the water out. It splashed against his back as drizzles of water ran down his hair to his soaked shirt and danced unto the ground. He was soaked inside out; his hair was layered with water. His eyes flabbergasted.  
  
Nevertheless, his hand reached out for her still. A smile somehow seeped through his dripping hair. He enjoyed it? Gulping, Tea snapped her eyes shut and leapt her hand in the air. Her palm went past his cheek as a spat sound erupted. Her eyes were on fire.  
  
The others inched further swallowing at her action.  
  
Tea was knocked out as she bellowed. "Who do you think you are?! Buying me with money! Am I just a thing to you! Do I have a price saying how much I worth pasted on my face. I said before and I'm going to say it again, I. Am. Not. Interested." She seethed gutturally. "You boys are downright stupid, you think you are the world and all girls is just suppose to knee before you. Well I'm definitely not fluttered and never will." Tea jeered flatly, her face stone like.  
  
The guys glared at her as if she is nut, they were petrified in a strange way.  
  
Water ran down his sleeve as he tugged closer and stared at her, a blank stare.  
  
Tea braked fiercely at this. "Well take your time and let it sink in. Someday you might come to realize girls have feelings too, they are not toys in which you toy with. Think about it, but I doubt you would ever learn." Huffed bitterly, she glimpsed one more time at their rattled face and left. Turned her back and stormed away.  
  
After a moment of queer silence, Bakura lingered a finger at his soaked shirt as he grimaced sourly.  
  
"That girl got spunk." Yami nodded approvingly.  
  
Bakura only glared and kept quiet. "Let's go, I need to get changed."  
  
A grin tucked over Malik's lips. "So how was the feeling, cold I suppose."  
  
Bakura only shot him an ingested glare and chewed his bottom lips. "Man I'm freezing."  
  
The others pulled a mulish face at his shivering body, his arms folded around him. Shaking their head at his agitated face, they advanced toward him.  
  
"So now wut! Shoulda we just give up?!" Joey fretted.  
  
Yami pondered. "Well let's see about them."  
  
Malik gleamed hotly. "Are you guys backing out before it even started to get a bit interesting?" He glimpsed at Bakura and chuckled stiffly.  
  
Bakura blinked pointlessly and shifted around. "I don't care what you guys decide, I'm staying in." His facial look turned rueful.  
  
Giving off a sullen shrug, Yami and Joey nodded.  
  
"Well I'm going home." Pouted Bakura. "Achoo!"  
  
The guys sweat dropped and followed, not entirely knocked out as him.  
  
Pearls of tears stung in her crimson eyes as Tea trampled in the forest. She slunk unto the damp ground and muttered something vulgar. Sweats rolled down her neck, and her feet were numb, she was worn out. More so, she was lost; she departed the gang only thinking of escaping she forgot to ask for the location and the way back. And even when she did realize it, she was too sheepish to go back and beg for it. She snarled wearily and squealed out loud letting her frustration fly. After a moment of silence, she clambered back on her feet. The fire and rage in her eyes dimmed as a new sorrow rushed in its place. Twirling her fingers, she pondered a way out.  
  
The sky darkened as the wind began picking up speed. Clusters of cloud rushed in and hide sky with a gray color. She locked her graze up and eyed the dark sky. A faint droplet splashed against her cheek and fell. She tugged out her hands and felt the presence of rain. She grunted, great this is just what she needed. She continued walking in the forest but it was quite difficult with trees intercepting and obscured her view. Following her senses, she urged her feet to go forward.  
  
She gritted her teeth as more rain drops poured onto her body. Her hairs dampened and fell down in thick streaks. Curling her hands into a fist, she still eyed the way ahead and kept going.  
  
After what she assumed half an hour, she began losing hope, this place is huge and packed with trees. Thinking, a streak of lightning illumined the sky as a pack of areas sparkled. Her mind snapped and she cried out. Groaning in short breath, she gulped. Wincing in pain, she sensed fear as her body tightened rigid. She was scared as she slumped her head onto the nearby tree.  
  
Tea stared hopelessly at the roaring sky as howling sounds vibrated the empty air. Taking a hold of the barks on the tree, she steadied herself. After several violent blows, the air calmed down a bit. But still hint of thunders drummed here and there.  
  
Tea was soaked; she felt water squashed in her sneaker and her shirt was glued to a body. Water draped down her nose bridge as she struggled to slide her eyes open with all the water crawling near them.  
  
She was completely lost and without a clue of what to do. She felt light, and dazed. She is alone in the rain lost in this maze of trees. She chuckled hotly, and gradually dissolved into hysterical laughs. She pitied herself, rejecting all helps and now end up like this. Her mind snapped clean as she began whirling frantically spreading her flailing arms. Yes she is losing it. She gurgled a shrill cry and shrieked and then spat herself on the forehead. She whirled and twirled feeling the heat around her cheek. She felt faint; she wanted to feel faint so she doesn't have to think of way to get out of the mess.  
  
After an hour of wondering in a daze, her mind somehow calmed a bit and she began making sense. At the same while, the weather slit away gloomily into a groggy mood but no more lightings. Tea scrunched against the tree and seated unto the dirt. And she thought. She felt her icy hands and stuffed in her pocket. Feeling the touch of a solid item, her eyes went wide with stun. She was such a moron!!! She extended her hand and looked at her cell phone. Hope collected in her mind.  
  
Yep that is it! Review please!!! And vote too!!! Seto is coming soon! And oh yea so is Ryou! Lolz cya! 


	4. Chapter four

I just want to give my thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Serenity Komoshiro: First thank you for reviewing my story, but I just want to know whom exactly are you voting for? First you said you vote for bakura or malik, then you said you vote for bakura or seto. So who is it ^_____^().  
  
Anyway on with the story.  
  
Tea felt faint and dazed with sparkles crawling in her eyes. She winced at the pain near her arm; slowly she forced her eyes to open and met a glistening ceiling. Where is she? And why does her arms hurt so much? Her eyes traveled to her arms and saw hints of red scattered around it. Blood! How! She felt panics. Where is she? Her eyes scanned around and assumed she is in a bedroom. Posters of sport pasted on the wall with some ends curled up. She could sniff the smell of perfume floating in the air. Her eyes blinked lightly and moved to realize how huge the room seemed to be. She could sense coldness all around her. Flinching, she gritted her teeth from shivering. She hated this, where exactly is she, she felt the need to know whether the person brought her here meant harm or not. She yanked her head up and gestured to a sitting position. Brooding, footsteps draw her attention and her eyes instantly pinned to the door. She saw the knob turn and a figure emerged to meet her eyes. Their eyes locked for a second, no sound visible. She quickly looked away as he made his way to her bed, a sneer tugged over his mouth. He looked stern.  
  
He was dressed simple black jean, with a tight blue shirt on top. A long coat was draped to his knee. He seemed around her age, maybe a bit older. He wore a slanted look, his face stone like.  
  
He inched closer and sat on her bed, Tea shrank away defensively and glared at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Tea braked grimly.  
  
He frowned but did not answer her question. "Let me see your arm," He extended a hand.  
  
Chewing her lips, she slit away and shook her head. "What do you want?"  
  
Seeing sweat streaming down her face, he smiled merely. "Relax, I am not going to hurt you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes in return. "I don't trust you."  
  
He chuckled and shrugged sullenly. "I am not asking you to trust me, but just let me look at your arm, it might get even more serious." He pointed out as a line formed at his forehead.  
  
Peeking at him sideway, she shook her head mildly. "I appreciate your help, but no thanks, I'll rather do it once I get home."  
  
His cold eyes danced gloomily. "No, there is a storm outside, you are in no condition to go."  
  
Her eyes squinted at his penetrating look, and felt puzzled. Why does he care? He doesn't even know her in the first place. She heaved a sign.  
  
"Can I phone my parents?" she requested.  
  
He shook his head. "The line is dead caught by the storm."  
  
Tea fumed sulkily and a sneer edged to the tip of her mouth.  
  
"Now give me your arm." He demanded as his look turned agonizing.  
  
She blinked at him but still refused to give in.  
  
He insisted again but only bounced back by a deranged glare.  
  
Seeing this, he gawked at her stone like face and the pain crossed her face. Why wouldn't she give in? She is in pain but why hide it? Managing a mute look, he rose to his feet.  
  
A gasp escaped her mouth as he prepared to leave. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Since you won't let me touch you, then I guess your wound will just have to wait." He replied bleakly.  
  
Sensing her body stiffened, she nodded bluntly. Looking up, she sensed muffled laughter and frowned.  
  
"What's so funny!"  
  
Regarding an odd look, he responded. "You."  
  
She pouted and looked sheepish. "I don't understand."  
  
Seeping through a tart voice, he turned to face her. "I never met any girl so defensive and stubborn, idiotic stubborn."  
  
"Eh?" Her mouth draped open in return.  
  
He chuckled and looked at her grumpy face with her mouth curved up child like.  
  
She returned his look with a sharp glare and hmphed. Cocking an eyebrow, he pranced for the door.  
  
A strange sensation of fear bolted down inside her the minute he placed his hand on the doorknob. Skin prickling; she felt the need for him to stay. Not to mock with her but she felt somewhat safe with another person near in this eerily still building. Outside, rains poured unto the ground like splattered glasses and thunder crackled fiercely. She could feel her body flinch, a queer look collected on her face. She opened her mouth but grudgingly closed it. She decided to try again.  
  
"Um. . ." she stuttered.  
  
Noticing she is trying to make a point, he fixed his eyes on her. Sensing his eye on her, she looked down and twirled with her finger. Her face flushed in a slight red.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um . . ." she mumbled, say it! Say you want him to stay!  
  
He pulled a funny look. "Yes?"  
  
"Um . . . can I go to the washroom?" She burst out, and then turned a feverish red.  
  
His face puzzled as he nodded a yes.  
  
Giggling slyly, she flipped the sheet on top of her and clambered to her feet. She asked stiffly. "Where?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
She nodded and followed him out of the door, down an empty hall twisted sideway to a stair and continued walking left till he nudged her to go in one of the door.  
  
She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Ok I'll wait for you, I know it's big."  
  
She smiled slightly at his way of making it easier. She tapped inside and examined the room. It was huge and the wood showed a weird sense of elegance.  
  
When she returned she found his head resting on the wall and laid a rib on it. She coughed to get his attention.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Trudging in silence, they returned to the room. She looked at him reluctantly as he made the motion to depart.  
  
"Um!" she crackled.  
  
He looked back. "What is it now?"  
  
"I have some question I would like to ask you." She blabbered dryly.  
  
Heaving a sign, he shoved her inside and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"How did I end up here?" she began.  
  
"I found you in the rain." He intoned in a wooden voice.  
  
"And?"  
  
He shifted in his seat. "You were all soaked and there is a cell phone in your hand."  
  
She tried to recall her memories but felt lost. "Tell me more."  
  
A rush of heat escaped on his face as he looked away. "I was walking in the rain and I spotted you."  
  
She nodded trying to hide the fact that she knows he is red. "And you took me here?"  
  
His eyes locked up to hers and a grim line made its way around his mouth. "Why were you there?"  
  
She felt pained. "I was lost." She felt a pearl of tears stung over her eyes. "I remembered."  
  
Flashback  
  
Tea punched in the numbers and brought her trembling fingers to hold the phone to her ear. The phone kept on ringing till it stopped and the answer machine picked up. Her face fell mildly in despair. Her parents are not home yet.  
  
Gulping down her tears, she decided to try her friend. After three rings, Yugi's voice came in the other line.  
  
"Hi it's me Tea."  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
"I need your help." Her voice trembled as uncontrolled tears poured out of her steamy eyes.  
  
"Tea? Are you okay?" he hustles, hints of concern tagged in his voice.  
  
Tea smiled at his anxiety of her and opened her mouth to respond. But her sentence was cut off by a howling crackle in the air. And the next minute she spoke, the line was cut off by the storm. She tried over again but the line never came back.  
  
End of the flashback.  
  
"When I found you, you were unconscious." He muttered.  
  
"I think I probably passed out, I was freezing." She giggled stiflingly.  
  
The crimson color drained back to his face. "Yea you were wet." He looked away.  
  
She was troubled, why is he so awkward all of a sudden. She rubbed her arm lightly and her eyes snatched wide at her dry touch. How come her cloths are all dry and clean? Her eyes sparkled with fury as she examined her cloth. They are not hers.  
  
Her expression turned mulish as she bellowed. "Tell me you didn't change for me."  
  
"I didn't change for you." He repeated in a monotone minded voice.  
  
"So who did!" she bristled as patches of red heaped on her face.  
  
"I asked one of the female servant to help you out."  
  
Her face relaxed as she blew out a relieve sign. "Are you rich?"  
  
He simple nodded.  
  
She looked away as her face began dim in color. "Whom do you live with?"  
  
"No one." He said dully.  
  
Her look fluttered. "T-then you mean you live alone?"  
  
"No, I have a younger brother."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Is that all your questions?"  
  
"No, when can I go home?" she inquired humbly.  
  
"When the storm goes away, I'll drive you home."  
  
She nodded flatly and curled up insecurely, shuddering.  
  
"Are you cold?" he clenched his coat and released it. He bent over and placed over her body.  
  
She looked up to his graze and felt her inside boil hotly. He quickly backed up. "If you need me, just ring the bell." He pointed a small crafty bell sitting beside her bed.  
  
"And your arm, call me in when you feel comfortable for me to fix It." He suggested.  
  
She peeked up at him coyly as her neck clenched dryly. She felt somewhat grateful and grinned. "Thank you."  
  
He shook his head promptly. "I'll be going now."  
  
"WAIT!" She yelped and felt her knee buckle as he frowned up at her. "May I ask for your name?"  
  
"Seto Kaibe." He turned and lifted his foot to leave.  
  
"AND!" She felt foolish as his gaze darted on her once again. "Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
He grimaced. "Rescuing you doesn't necessary mean been nice to you." He corrected. "Now I got to get to work."  
  
She gulped hard and clasped his coat. His pupil dilated and he let out a yell.  
  
She said. "I am sorry but your house is so big and scary."  
  
He uttered in a scratchy voice. "Thanks a lot."  
  
She bit her lips and squeezed her arm. "Never mind, it didn't come out right."  
  
"Then how should it come out like?"  
  
"I think I want you to do my wound." Her eyes twitched. "It hurts like hell."  
  
He smirked at his pitiful face and let out a rumble of laughter. "You finally decided to give in?"  
  
She nodded bashfully. "I don't have a choice since I can't go home now."  
  
He snorted at her excuse and gripped her arm. He took out his medical stuff and began dipping out on her bruise. The brunette snapped her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. But she did not move, nor did she complain. He flashed a cherish look.  
  
After wrapping it with care, he released her hand and placed it gently on the bed.  
  
She looked at the final touch and nodded in approval. "How did I hurt my arm anyway?"  
  
"Probably scratched by tree." He insisted. "You look pained."  
  
She let out a sign. "Yes, my whole body feels sour and my head hurt so much." Her face winced as a sweat made its way down her face.  
  
He pondered at that and concentrated his eyes upon her face as he let out a meek grunt.  
  
"I didn't mean to sound like a pain but I-"she stopped and rest a hand upon her head, a surge of pain drowned her. She swallowed hard squeezing away the tears and faced him soberly.  
  
He blinked at her and signed. "I'll stay."  
  
She chirped hotly. "But your work you mentioned."  
  
A relish look smothered cross his face. "It can wait." His eyes set clipped together.  
  
Tea didn't felt the need to fret now he already made the decision. But she also hated dragging on other people's case.  
  
"I can handle myself, you go do your thing." She gagged.  
  
He looked at her and weary seized his body. "I said I am staying, and I am not change my mind." He gleamed fiercely and pulled a chair to sit beside her.  
  
"But-"  
  
She halted as the tip of his finger brushed past her lips. He stirred his eyes to lock into hers. His cold, slant eyes narrowed as he urged back her words with a sluggish tug. "Go to bed."  
  
She nudged a lazy grin, and slammed her head into the pillow as her eyelid started to drop.  
  
Marveling at her sleepy face and her quiet snorting, Kaibe let out a humble sign.  
  
Yep that is it! Review please ^________^ and please keep voting lolz. 


	5. Chapter five

Didn't think I had update this soon, did ya? Oh before I start I just want to thank all the reviews! They mean a lot to me and I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it.  
  
Tea groaned slightly as the lights poured down her sleepy back. Heaving a sign, she peeked through a thin slit and immediately shaded the light with her hand. She lay on the bed drowsily for a second. Her gloomy eyes blinked and traveled to the side of the bed. Stunned for a second, she felt her neck clenched like a fist. Slowly she felt herself calming down and examined serenely at the figure lying on the bed. He was firmly seated on the chair nearby but his head was squashed onto the bed with his hand cradled around his face. She sensed a tender chuckle and realized it was hers. Smiling, she examined his face acutely. He was deeply relaxed with his mouth curved up mutely. Soft snorting vibrated his face lightly and drew a peaceful mist around him. She heard a grunt as he fiddled around; and shrank back in defense.  
  
Tactfully, she scrambled to her feet and picked her way deftly out of her bed. Standing up, she hesitated to whether to wake him up or not. Sunlight streamed down through the window and released clusters of warmth into the room. She decided it was already late. But taking one glance at his fully enjoyable face, she paused to break the spell. Holding her chin in a pondering fashion, she wondered. Shaking her head slyly, she left the room. Descending down the stairs, she rummaged around and entered the kitchen. She spotted a few servants dashing in around with dashes in their clasp. Giggling, she went up to one of the girls and asked.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but do you know the time?"  
  
The girl nodded sternly and glimpsed at her watch. "9:35."  
  
"When is-"She stopped to recall his name. "Seto, yes Seto, whe-"  
  
The girl cut her off with a scowl. "What are you to him?"  
  
Tea blinked coyly at her question. "Um you see he kind of saved me yesterday and brought me here." She felt a hot stir flipped inside her. "So yea, I was wondering when he is suppose to get up."  
  
"Usually six, latest seven." The girl informed. "Is he not up yet?"  
  
Tea let out a mute gasp and squeaked. "Well then, I got to wake him up!"  
  
Dashing, she bolted up through the stairs and gruffly opened the door. She scouted to his sleeping body and shoved a tug. She sensed a stir from him, but soon was seized with silence as he settled down again. Pouting, she gripped his shirt and started to swing him. Her eyes were shook with fury as she screeched.  
  
"Seto, get up! Seto! Seto!"  
  
His eyes slowly popped open by the calling of his name and bounced back by a pair of penetrating eyes pinned on him. He frowned and grunted quizzically, titling slowly to a seat.  
  
He mumbled in a slurred tone. "Who is it? Let go of my shirt!"  
  
Gawking, she bluntly released his shirt and burned in a shade of red. "Sorry."  
  
Kaiba grimaced at the familiar voice. "What do you think you are doing?" He fretted. His eyes slowly recovering and opened fully.  
  
Tea shrugged. "Waking you up?"  
  
His eyes widened in menace. "Well would you mind using a politer way?"  
  
She pouted at his sulkiness. "Oh well it all does the job and anyway I was hoping to let you sleep longer, but than that girl said you are suppose to get up a long while ago."  
  
Kaiba gurgled a sign and his face inched into a sneer. "Well I usually would have gotten up by now, only if you could have stopped making noises at night."  
  
Tea's look turned flabbergasted. "What? What noises?"  
  
He peeked at her wryly and replied. "I don't know, I think it is because of your head, it probably was hurting after staying so long in the rain."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He smirked. "Oh your head, you know how many times I have to go and fetch wet towels to stop your moaning. Your head was burning."  
  
At the sound of that, she suddenly appeared bashful.  
  
His look softened as he questioned. "How is your head now, is it still hurting?" a slight concern seeped through his husky tone.  
  
She blinked and remained a keen look at his face.  
  
"What is it? It still hurt, I'll go get some medical stuff." With a small nod, he quickly clambered to his feet and headed for the door.  
  
"No it doesn't hurt anymore." She began in a mere voice.  
  
Kaiba signed and sank back to his seat. "Okay then."  
  
Tea pulled a mulish face and receded away, her eyes clipped.  
  
Noting her awkward behavior, a sneer tucked over his lips. "What's wrong now?"  
  
Tea chewed her lips and managed a shake in the head.  
  
His look stirred with doubt as he shoved her downstairs for breakfast. Once they are well seated at the table, he inquired. "Something bothering you?"  
  
The girl still refused to talk and instead turned her back on him. His facial look switched to an agonizing fashion but he kept his mouth shut and skipped through his food briefly. He stilled the tip of his eyes aware of her action.  
  
After finishing her food, she dropped the fork and jeered absently under her breath. Kaiba smirked at this. Deftly, she inhaled some air and turned to face him. Her eyes dull as she spluttered.  
  
"I'm sorry that I bothered you yesterday, I know I can be a drag but I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Bewilderment seized his face. Their eyes locked. Slowly, hints of smile tugged over his tips deviously.  
  
"You are really sensitive you know that?" Kaiba remarked.  
  
Tea only looked away.  
  
He snorted stiffly, and explained in a tight voice. "You didn't ask me to find you in the rain and bring you here so therefore the fault is not on you. Now tell me your address."  
  
Hot stirs boiled inside her as she felt spider feet crawled against her chest. She shoved her glance up to meet his. She felt her anger evaporate and but not entirely.  
  
"Fine then let's go." She grumbled.  
  
"Are you still sour?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Okay so where do you live?"  
  
Tea instructed him her address and pointed out the way.  
  
They sat in silence as he drove; his eyes pinned on the road ahead. Tea fidgeted around slightly, stuck in coming up excuses for his parents.  
  
Noticing her trouble look, he simply asked. "Need help?"  
  
This startled her and her look turned foolish. "No, not really."  
  
Her stiffness caused him to grin. "Just tell them the truth,"  
  
"Eh?" She jerked her head and fixed her eyes on him. "How did you know I was thinking of that."  
  
Shrugging meekly, he answered. "I don't know, what else could be on your mind?"  
  
Tea grunted at his sarcastic tone. "I don't like that tone of yours."  
  
He flashed an impish smile and muffled into laughter. "Listen, it is all right to have some fun once in a while, don't have to always keep up your guard."  
  
Tea's face fell and stiffened. "I don't trust anyone." She hissed.  
  
"Not even your friend?" He wanted to know.  
  
A sense of roaring sorrow passed her face. "No, not entirely."  
  
At the sound of that, he staggered. "This is where we are in common."  
  
"I don't think so," She fumed petulantly.  
  
"Why not," He questioned. "I don't trust anyone but myself. I have friends, but I don't reply on them. So in short I don't have any at all.  
  
This made Tea curious. "I still think you are different."  
  
"How?" He asked and then made a twisty turn as the car swooped into a small street.  
  
"What are you saying here? We are both sitting here wasting our time trying to be friendly?" She fumbled sensing her body tense.  
  
"No not exactly." He pointed out. "Unlike you, I don't even bother to be friendly."  
  
"Eh?" Tea grinned feverishly. "You are clearly lying."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because you are certainly been nice to me."  
  
"Oh that." He regarded a distaste look. "That is because there is a good reason, you were hurt."  
  
Tea reacted to his statement by a sharp gleam. "Well I think those are excuses."  
  
"I think you are wasting your time proving to me that I am actually warm to people." He squawked.  
  
"So what you are saying is, once I am better you are just going to turn your back and start been mean to me?" She demanded.  
  
Kaiba shifted in his seat and let out a dry bark. "First let me make this clear, I don't go around saving pathetic mutt, second you are already better."  
  
"What is your point?"  
  
"My point is I don't know why I saved you and why I was nice to you. I was probably drown out by my tiredness and you just happened to take my advantage."  
  
"So?" Tea inquired with rumbles of fury. "Are you saying once I get home, you are going to pretend this whole thing didn't happen?"  
  
Kaiba urged a small nod. "Possibly."  
  
His prompt answer roused a rush of anger down her back. She clenched her jaws but quickly released it, pressing down her rage.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Tea only glared at him. "Now I know why I never let boys get in my way because in the end they are all jerks!" She hissed in cry and anger.  
  
"I-"He halted to take a careful look at her.  
  
Tea met his direct gaze and glared harder letting her point sink in. "Are we there?"  
  
He nodded meekly.  
  
Marking one last glare, she yanked her head and her hand reached for the door. She pushed the door open forcefully and extended out her head. Rushing to escape, she felt her wrist tied up with a firm grip. She looked back, her eyes blazing with fire. His grip on her stirred tighter and he muttered in a scornful tone.  
  
"Okay I don't know what I just said."  
  
"Too bad cuz I did get what you said. Now let go!" She snapped.  
  
His squint narrowed as he darkened his tone. "Listen I-I don't know why I said that to you." His humble voice strained to remain still.  
  
Tea paused to look at him to find clusters of contrive showing.  
  
"'What is it then?"  
  
"Okay so I feel sinister to most people, girls include." He insisted.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you are not most people." He responded with sheer dignity.  
  
This made Tea stop and think. "So? You already said saving me is a mistake."  
  
"Cus I am usually like that."  
  
Tea gibbered her lips lightly. "Where is this going?" She inquired in a snappy tone.  
  
"I guess what I am saying is-"His face looked limp and he stopped to share her piercing graze.  
  
Tea remained silence urging him to continue.  
  
"I never give in to girls, never showed that I care, when you did say that, I felt somewhat ashamed and felt the need to say no."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Giving a spat on his forehead, Kaiba streamed in a stable voice. "Listen I'm not used to speak soft to girls, and never bothered to show I care."  
  
"Do you care then?"  
  
His graze traveled to her face lifting up with sources of hope and patches of red pasted down his cheek.  
  
"Yes I do care about you." He managed to speak without stutter and tried to hide his blush.  
  
Tea felt a scream caught in her throat as she felt the weight of dismay stabbed on top of her. Taking a hold, she asked.  
  
"Why do you care? From what you just said you don't care about most girls. Why am I not most girls? You barely know me." She popped out.  
  
"I don't know why I care, and I don't know why you are not most girls, but I do know enough to like your stubbornness." He bounced back, letting out the loftiest chuckle.  
  
Tea felt her anger dissolve and scatter away gradually. She felt somewhat cherish by his comment and was awkward to return his statement. Remained quiet, a small smile dipped over her lips. Why was she that mad? She never cared if boys cared about her, but why this one? Tea was explicably troubled but chose to put it off until later.  
  
She finally cast her look back at him when she noticed shades of red flushed over his cheek. Is this rare for him? To admit he care?  
  
"Um . . ." Tea stammered.  
  
"Enough with that," Kaiba fluttered. "Go home now."  
  
"Oh." She prepared to climb out of the car.  
  
"Wait." He yelped. "Here is my um my phone number." He handed over a piece of paper and quickly looked away sheepishly.  
  
Tea giggled at this and took the note. "Thank you."  
  
"Wait!" He bustled again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is um is there any chance you are going to call?" He wiggled his finger and pinned his gaze down, refusing to meet her stare.  
  
A lazy smile slowly spread over her face as she shoved a light nod, which somehow caused her to blush.  
  
They looked at each other, and Tea felt her body go rigid.  
  
"Um I got to go now."  
  
Quickly she fled away with the boy staring blankly after, a slight smile piled over his lips.  
  
Yep that is it. Man that was hard to write. Hope I didn't get you confused. Anyway please review! ^_________^ 


	6. Chapter six

Okay I have finally squeezed some time to write this, I'm sorry that I updated this late, but hey, you know how homework can be! Now with the vote, yep Seto is way in the lead. Anywayz this chap is mostly them but the next chap would be more of her dealing with the other four, so don't lose hope on them yet!  
  
And I give my thanks to all the reviewers! Love you all! Okay now on with the story!  
  
Pasted with a grave look, Tea sneaked a furtive peek through the curtains. Her legs inched forward sluggishly and her clenched hand was brought up to her chest in a pleading style.  
  
"Please tell me no one is home, please, please." Tea mumbled in a small tone.  
  
Narrowing her eyes mulishly, she slide the key into the doorknob and gingerly pushed the door open. A squeaky sound erupted as she popped her head through the slit open and her eyes wondered around the room. She sensed footsteps trampled her way and quickly cast her glimpse back to find Seto stirring a smirk at her pale face. Cursing mutely, she sucked in a handful of air and leapt the door open. Jaws clenched, she snapped her eyes close preparing the scream of a lifetime from her parents. Chills hissed in her body and she sensed mutual fear rushed into her stomach. Chewing her lips, she stood. She felt the time slow down and picture the indignant look upon her parents face. She shivered inwardly and waited. No sound came. Skin crawling, she forced a slit open only to find an eerily stilled room. Cricket chirping; she stepped inside, her look fluttered.  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder and she yanked back meeting an even wider smirk and an absent laugh. Grunting, she flashed a distaste sneer and looked away. Trudging closer, she clambered the stairs and searched all the rooms. Washed over with doubt, she seated on the couch and a scowl drowned on her face. Examining her agitated face, Seto guffawed and sniffed stiffly. Tea only glared at him monstrously, a slight curve dipped on her piled lips.  
  
"Not funny Seto." Tea seethed. "Who knows what happened to my parents!"  
  
Her sentence was only met with a bleak look. "So what do you have in mind?"  
  
Flashing a penetrating look, she brought her linked hand beneath her chin in a pondering style. "Not sure yet." She said.  
  
Seto nodded and smiled at her puzzled face. "No clue?" he questioned, hints of sarcasm tucked in his voice.  
  
Tea only glared at him bluntly, her face intense. "Do you think they went to look for me?"  
  
"Could be a possibility."  
  
"I hate this, I hate all this worrying." Tea gagged in a needling voice.  
  
Seto shrugged and remained silent.  
  
"What if something happened to them? Shouldn't they be worrying about me and not the other way around!" Tea seethed, letting her frustration fly.  
  
"Okay okay, no need to shout." Extending a hand onto her shoulder, directing back with only a sullen look.  
  
"Okay I don't like this."  
  
"I can see."  
  
"Well you are not helping!" Stomping her feet, her piercing graze meet his cold slanted eyes.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Seto retorted, arms folded.  
  
"Anything!" Tea bristled. "Just don't sit around."  
  
Nodding, he blinked dryly and locked gaze with her. He could sense worry seeping through her eyes and a slick of sweat made its way down her neck. "Does this help?"  
  
Tea drowned her look to the slip of paper clasped in his hand and her gaze traveled up to his playful smirk. Flashing a skeptical glance, she snatched the paper and pinned her eyes to the words.  
  
Seized with fury, she felt her body slink down with relieve the further she read. Shifting in her sit, her keen look melted as a small smile dipped onto her face. Seto stirred motionless, a croaky grin plastered on his face.  
  
After finishing the note, Tea tactfully folded it and slipped in her pocket. Her face appeared collected when she faced Seto. "Where did you get the note?" she demanded.  
  
Slightly taken back, he nudged his finger to the table where the phone was located.  
  
A menace sneer bolted down her look as a fierce look stretched taut on her face. "When did you find it?"  
  
"While you went upstairs to search?"  
  
Tea could feel her heart stomping against her chest and a surge of beat sucking her breath in. "Why didn't you give it to me earlier!" she chirped.  
  
"Eh? What are you talking about? Shouldn't you be happy that I actually found the note?"  
  
"No." Came the prompt answer. "You were playing with me, am I right?" she jeered, and her fist clashed against his shoulder.  
  
Forcing a few steps back, he blinked. "Why did you do that?" he spat gloomily.  
  
"I was worried sick about my parents, and you tell me you had the note all along!" she squeaked in a pitched voice.  
  
"Oh, that." A lazy smile crawled onto his lips. "What do you want then?"  
  
She shifted her shoulder as an agonizing look smothered cross her face. "An apology."  
  
Seto only looked at her and tossed a deranged look. "What the note say?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"What the note say?" he repeated again, chunked in an icier tone.  
  
Tea stepped back and ran briefly through. "That they went on vacation, that I have to live alone now."  
  
"I see." He grumbled.  
  
"About the apology."  
  
"Can you manage living along?" He continued.  
  
"Yes, now about that apology!"  
  
Grimacing sourly, he asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" she bounced back. "Now about the apology!" she insisted, fury shook in her eyes.  
  
Crooning evilly, he gleamed at her. "Stop that, we have a more serious issue here!"  
  
Tea faked a smile. "Like what?"  
  
"Like you living alone, that won't work."  
  
"Why not!" she fumed.  
  
"Cus I said so, too dangerous to have a inexperienced girl like you living on your own." He reasoned, his face stone like.  
  
"Too bad, I don't care. And frankly my parents don't either." She intoned in a wooden voice.  
  
"I do."  
  
Tea stopped and peeked at him. "I still don't care." She bawled in a scratchy minded tone.  
  
Cursing scornfully at her impish face, he fought. "Listen, my place is pretty big so you ca-"  
  
Tea glared at her and cut him off in a monotone. "No thanks, I can handle it. Now I want the apology!" she roared.  
  
"For goodness sake, can you just forget about that!"  
  
"No. And I want it now!" she moped, her devious eyes narrowed thinner.  
  
Puffing a sign, he pulled a funny look. "Only if you agree to let me protect you."  
  
At the sound of that, Tea felt a scream caught in her throat and her words tumbled like splattered glasses. "Get out, I don't need any protection! How many times do I have to tell you I can handle it on my won!" she hissed with roaring anger.  
  
His gaze hardened, and let out a stiff chuckle. "With a stubbornness like that, you ought to get hurt later on you know that!" he reminded her, his face clipped.  
  
"Yea but I thought that is what you like about me!" she spluttered, and then flushed in a mottled red. She quickly looked away at the felt of his eyes on her.  
  
Seto veered at her with a new wave of awe. He sensed her groan and a slow smile crackled on his face. He strode forward and bent to look at her crimson face.  
  
"I see."  
  
"No, no, no!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Come on!" he intercepted finger with her and dragged her for the door.  
  
Limping after him, she snarled ruefully. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"My place."  
  
"My apology!" she whimpered, and pouted cockily.  
  
He stopped and let go of her jaw. "If I do that, will you be a good girl and come with me?"  
  
Twirling her fingers, she glued her face down. "No, I have to go to class, I'm missing out right now!"  
  
"I don't see how that has anything to do with this."  
  
"Okay, okay, listen I want to live alone, I want to!" she urged and then nibbled her lips.  
  
"Oh, okay then if that is what you wanted." He replied dully, and lifted his foot to leave.  
  
Just when he reached for the door, a shrill request stopped him.  
  
"About my apology." Her quizzical look strained up to his limp face.  
  
He paused and avoided her stare. "You are not getting any."  
  
Her glare remained on his face, vibrating with need. "Why not! I deserve one!"  
  
"Listen." He shoved a relish look. "Listen Tea,"  
  
"I don't want excuse."  
  
"Fine then!" he hissed petulantly.  
  
"Now-"  
  
"SORRY! Happy?" he glared and shade of red seeped through his cheek.  
  
Her stare widened and stilled hastily on him. "Y-you said it?"  
  
"I thought you wanted it."  
  
"I do, I do, I just didn't think you would say it." She giggled sheepishly and fidgeted around.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Wait here." She grinned and quickly fled upstairs.  
  
Staring drowsily at her shadowy back, he slit inside and rested his head onto the couch.  
  
After a good ten minutes, his eyes snatched open at the brunette giggling at him with a suitcase clenched in her hand.  
  
"What is that for." He questioned, unable to dissemble a smile from crackling.  
  
"Now you have to drive me to school, you know that?"  
  
He nodded. "Now get in the car." He lifted the suitcase and threw it in the car. Tea trailed after him, she wondered what made her to go. But whatever it is, she predicted it is good.  
  
Just when she prepared to shut the door, the sound of the phone startled her and she quickly went to grab it.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Tea Gardener?" The hoarse voice demanded.  
  
Sensing a shudder at the cold voice, she nodded. "Yes, who is it?"  
  
"Why are you not at school?"  
  
"Oh, I got lost yesterday and just arrived home now."  
  
A muffled sound erupted on the other line, she assumed it to be laughter. "So having trouble finding your way out yesterday from the park?"  
  
"Eh?" Speechless, she stammered. "H-how did you know?"  
  
"Can't recognize my voice." It began in a seductive minded voice.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she felt the name escaped from her mouth. "B- bakura."  
  
"Uh-Huh."  
  
"H-how come you are calling?" she inquired in a blank tone.  
  
"Oh are you saying you are expecting someone else?"  
  
Tea remained silence and bite her lips in sheer disgust.  
  
"Just come to school right now, ya hear?" the voice bawled.  
  
"Okay fine."  
  
"Good." He answered and hanged up.  
  
Tea pouted at the phone and cursed gutturally. Heaving a sign, she stepped out and faced an impatient Seto tapping in irritation.  
  
"What took you so long."  
  
"Drive me to the school."  
  
"Now?" he frowned.  
  
"Yes now!" she moped and quickly clambered in the car.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yep that is it. Please review! , Keep voting if you didn't and your always welcome to change your mind! Next chap there would be more Tea dealing with the other four so yea! Now I'm out, bye! 


	7. Chapter seven

Thank you to all you reviewers! You guys rock you know that! Yup here it is, the seventh chap! Hope ya like it! But before I start!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209: Thank you so much for pointing out my use of vocabulary, yup I'm gonna keep that in mind. Oh and about her distance from the others, I had put the explanation in this chap, so you will see! Hope you like it, and I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Entering into the hall, Tea sensed a grave mist clouded over her body and managed a stiff tremble. The tip of her eyes caught Kaiba smirking and she let a snarl crackling through her mouth. The hall was queerly still, not a sight of another human being. She pranced forward in tactful steps and peeked through the window into the main office. There she saw the white haired boy slinked down lazily in the chair sat close to the desk. His shoulder sagged, expression bleak. She coughed slightly trying to get his attention. He looked up acutely at her image through the glass and snorted monstrously. Slowly, he trekked to her and opened the door. His impish face eyed her playfully as a seductive smirk sneaked upon his clipped lips.  
  
Remained silent, Tea stepped inside and shivered inwardly. Kaiba followed through a safe distance. She let her intent look traveled to his face.  
  
"So? What now?" Tea braked in a gruff tone.  
  
Ignoring her weariness, he grinned. "Anxious to get to class."  
  
Tea shoved a dry nod. "Shouldn't you be at class at a time like this?"  
  
A relish look smothered cross his face and he shrugged sullenly. "I can be wherever I want to be at this time." He intoned in a feverish voice.  
  
"I see." She replied in a needling tone. "How come?" An agonizing scowl rammed over her forehead at his proud declare.  
  
"Cuz my parents just happened to be friends with the principle of this school." He smiled.  
  
Tea pouted, and stared at him through keen eyes.  
  
"So what might he be?" He asked, his finger nudging at the tall slim figure.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." Tea responded coldly.  
  
Kaiba chuckled evilly at her stiff tone, and cast his gaze upon Bakura.  
  
"And he is here because?" He added absently, a guttural attitude glide over his voice.  
  
Tea was slightly taken back by his defensiveness but decided to let it slip. "He saved me the other day."  
  
Bakura grimaced sourly. "I see,"  
  
"Can I go to class now?"  
  
"No, not yet, what relationship are you in with him?" He burst out, seized with sheer dignity.  
  
Speechless, Tea scrambled a few step back and tried to recover her wild look. Feeling her skin crawl, she bounced back bluntly. "Um friends I think."  
  
Kaiba sneered savagely and lurched a sly look toward her. Tea shrugged and ignored it.  
  
Bakura scanned the two figure and at their sheepish face. Slowly it seemed a shade of red seeped through the brunette's face. His eyes fixed upon her look as a clench of jealousy gripped his neck, and he felt hot drums stirred inside him. She is blushing for him?! The girl is actually blushing for someone and not staring with her cold glares! A scratchy voice shouted in his mind. His graze moved to the tall figure and took a while to realize he is sniggering.  
  
Feeling the presence of spider feet crawling near his chest, he frowned petulantly. This is strange. Girls usually fight over him, not the other way around. But somehow he couldn't stand the girl flying fist at him is actually feeling bashful toward someone else! Coldness washed over him and right there and now, he felt the need to make a different and felt a surge of determination bolting down his body. Slowly, he relaxed and faced them with a croaky look.  
  
Tea blinked at him blankly and chewed her lips. "May I leave now?"  
  
Completely caught off guard, Bakura ventured a few step closer and clasped her hand. His other finger wiggled accusingly at Kaiba.  
  
"He may leave, you, I have something I would like to share with alone." He gagged in a husky voice. Then he let his facial look strained on the brunette who is currently fidgeting to get free. Her flailing arms elbowed him, but he handled her no problem, his fingers tightly wrapped over hers.  
  
Kaiba gleamed at them and shook his head mildly. "I'll pick you up at four." He informed simply and headed for the door, slamming it after him.  
  
Making sure he is entirely out of sight, Bakura advanced to the door and checked it is locked. Nodding gratifyingly, he let go of her hand and grinned at her limp look.  
  
Just when he eyed her motive of reaching the door, he extended his arm and lied before her path. "Not so fast."  
  
"What do you want?" Her blazing eyes locked up to his, and a grunt seeped through her clenched teeth.  
  
Giving her a serene smile. "Nothing much."  
  
Tea glared at him skeptically and tiptoed a few feet away. Bakura smirked at this.  
  
"You afraid of me?"  
  
Shook her head. "No."  
  
"Oh yea?" He fretted. "You don't seem to like boys, eh?"  
  
Again, she shook her head tentatively.  
  
"Why not? You know when most people come to a new school, they tend to blend in and not stay out."  
  
"I told you, I'm not most people." She heaped back, her voice harsh and stiff.  
  
Squinting at her collected face, he laughed out loud. "I know, but I expect a more logical explanation."  
  
Brooding, Tea glared at him with an enraged look.  
  
"Mad already?" he questioned.  
  
Her deranged look stretched further. "What is your purpose in knowing?"  
  
"Curiosity I suppose." He grinned merely.  
  
"Okay then." His meek look proved to her that he held no devilish meanings.  
  
"I don't want to come to this school in the first place. I don't like you rich kids and I don't want to fit in with you guys. My mom think since this school cost more, it ought to be better. But you want to know what I think; I think the money is going to waste. All you people focus on is what you wear, what car you drive, what type of people you are dating. I'm not like that, and I don't ever want to be influenced and become one of you. So I don't see what is wrong with staying out, I like it better that way. At least I can behave the way I wanted to be, and not just go with the crowd."  
  
After explaining, she looked up wryly at his penetrated face fixed on her. Till now, he had made no motive in interrupting or making filthy comments and she was utterly surprised. Maybe he does have a sense of courtesy.  
  
A stiff grin pasted on his face and he shifted in his seat. "You don't like the school do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What if not all people are like how you described?" he insisted.  
  
"I doubt it, well if there is any, I'm not having any luck finding them." She groaned sulkily.  
  
"What about the one standing right before you?"  
  
She jerked her head and a mocking fury sparkled in her eyes. "Yea right,"  
  
"I'm serious." He regarded an admonishing look, and faced her with deep calm.  
  
Tea blinked. "Oh,"  
  
His look dropped its intensity and an eerie sorrow rushed in his eyes. "You know? I never met a person who is as stubborn as you and have such a strong opinion of yourself." He smirked.  
  
Tea felt the urge to fight back and her mouth popped open but she was cut off with his humble tone.  
  
"And that is suppose to be a compliment."  
  
Grudgingly, she closed her mouth and looked away.  
  
Bakura examined her face, no hints of blithe. He sank in his seat.  
  
After a momentary pause, Tea yanked her glimpse upon him and a small smile piled over her lips. "Thank you." She blabbered and quickly looked away.  
  
Wide eyes, his mouth stung open. He couldn't resist the shock. He eyed her somewhat bashful face and a pointlessly merry smile reached to his eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth to return her but was held back by a loud knock on the door. Annoyed, he clambered to his feet and flew the door open. Three faces popped up and chirped at him.  
  
"Hey! Wanna tag along for another basketball game?" Malik beamed.  
  
"No, I have some business I have to do first."  
  
Yami gawked at him. "Yea right, like what?"  
  
"Like taking care of the brunette." He replied.  
  
Their eyes searched and stilled on the brunette well seated on the chair near the wall. And a wide smile draped on their face.  
  
"What is de problem den!" Joey yelped, stepping into the room with the others following.  
  
"Hey Tea!" Malik greeted her warmly.  
  
Tea returned him with a limp nod.  
  
"So? I see Bakura is getting on your nerve again eh?" Yami remarked.  
  
Right after the sentence, a fist flung onto his shoulder and forced him away. "Watch it,"  
  
The others laughed. "So ya still don't wanna hang out?" Joey asked glossily.  
  
Tea was about to answer when she sensed Bakura's gaze fallen on her. His graze was dry but a hint of desire deposited in them.  
  
"It's okay, no need to push her."  
  
Tea stiffened at Bakura's straight face. The others only frowned quizzically.  
  
A gloomy look fell upon her face. "It's worth a try."  
  
Their graze instantly swept over to her mere voice.  
  
"You serious?" A screech escaped from Malik.  
  
Tea nodded but suddenly replaced with a malicious look. "Yea but that doesn't give you the chance to take an advantage of me, got that!" she warned them.  
  
"No advantage, we promise." Yami agreed.  
  
"So ya in for some games?" Joey flew his fist in the air and gestured in a tough position.  
  
Tea giggled stifling at this and nodded. "Okay."  
  
One by one, the guys left the room staked with triumphant looks. Usually it is a quite simple task to ask girls to hang out, but not with this one.  
  
Just when Tea was about to follow after them, he felt a hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
"What happened to change your attitude?"  
  
She giggled silently. "I just thought I give it a try, I mean you did say you are different."  
  
Bakura shook his head mildly. "I see, well then now I just have to prove it, right?"  
  
"Yes." Came the prompt answer.  
  
Locking eyes with her, he was taken back to see a streak of warmth pouring out of her eyes. It was cherishing, and Bakura vowed to get more of it. Without thinking twice, he linked arms with her and pulled her through the door.  
  
Awkwardly, Tea slipped her hands away and mumbled in a slurred tone. "Not yet,"  
  
He nodded clumsily, and felt his inside banging. He is so used to getting to girls fast, this time he has to watch out or this chance is ought to slip from his hand.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Keeping a good distance still, Tea tagged along with him to the nearby court where an overwhelmed game was been held.  
  
Crooning, Tea kept her graze ahead till she felt a solid item slammed past her and resulted her in landing gruffly onto the floor.  
  
Wincing, she tilted to a sat and looked at the figure she just rammed into.  
  
Utterly shocked, she stammered. "Y-yugi?"  
  
As you see, I had point out something was wrong with Yugi in the second chap, yup now he is coming in. Ya wanna know what happens next? REVIEW!!! . oh and keep voting if you hadn't, okay I'm out! 


	8. Chapter eight

Here is chapter eight! Thanks for all the reviewers, hugs for you all. Sorry this chap took a while but hey, I have it out now even if I should be reviewing for finals but whatever. Anywayz on with the story!  
  
Stunned in bewilderment, she flinched inwardly as the wild look on her face stretched taut. Gulping bluntly, she blinked and strode closer.  
  
Yugi only watched her reaction absently while nodding knowingly at her pause. A slow smile drifted on his lips when he noticed her approaching him.  
  
"Yugi, just what are you doing here?" Tea bellowed, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"I" Yugi began but was cut off when Tea's wondering pupil darted to the figure gliding behind him.  
  
Sluggishly a streak of white hair clouded in front of her as the figure growled and clambered on his feet with his hand hugging around his knees. His face winced but brightened when he sensed the brunette's eyes pinned on him.  
  
"Hullo Tea,"  
  
Silence was bounced back when her look turned scratchy as hints of menace crackled on her face.  
  
"Ryou." She limped coyly.  
  
"Yes, how are you Tea?"  
  
Tea only squinted at him queerly and looked back at the tri-haired boy.  
  
"What is going on Yugi?" Tea demanded. A brutal look traced on her clipped face.  
  
"Tea? Are you mad? Really, we thought we give you a surprise by showing up, that is if it is actually the right thing to do. . ." his voice trailed off in a sorrow manner.  
  
"You're visiting me?"  
  
"Not exactly . . ." Ryou bounced back and twirled his finger nervously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tea startled in a gruff tone with doubt filling her eyes.  
  
"I, I mean we, me and Ryou decided that from now on, we would attend the same school with you."  
  
Tea froze as her skeptical look traveled to their innocent offer and inhaled deeply. "Tell me you're joking."  
  
"No. Afraid not."  
  
"B-but why?!" she hissed.  
  
"Because-"Yugi paused and peeked at her longingly. "Because we are friends and friends stick together."  
  
Her gleaming look began to melt as a slight smile dipped on her lips. The corner of her eyes watched the white haired boy nod.  
  
Eyeing her smile, a rush of exhilaration escaped in his soothing tone. "Tea, really we didn't mean to make you mad, really!" he cried and grabbed for her wrist.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea's eyes snatched in panic and her bristled look locked with his graze.  
  
"Tea, just listen ok?"  
  
Grudgingly, she nodded but the tip of her gaze eyed their locked hands slyly. "Ok."  
  
"Tea, you don't know what is like for me without you in school. It was like hell, I missed your laugh, your smile, your voice, just the sight of seeing you. And to tell you the truth, it took me a great deal of thinking to finally make the decision in coming here in your school so please don't make it as hard as it is." Yugi pleaded, oblivious that by now he is fiercely swinging her hands.  
  
"Y-yugi, I-I don't know what to say-"  
  
Just in the nick of time, the white robber became aware of the brunette's absence. He informed the others to wait for him while he went off rummaging for her. His graze traveled around until it stood to the moment where a tri- haired boy was just inches away from the brunette. His face deeply emotional and his hands gripped around hers.  
  
At the very sight of that, his face heaped a mottled red as a surge of beat burst in his chest. Slicks of anger threshed in his body as he sensed his head spinning and flushed hotly. His finger slowly curved up in a fist. Plastered with a savage look, he walked in heavy steps, his eyes firmly pinned on the innocent boy. The tip of his mouth curved up petulantly and a rush of scorn seized his eyes.  
  
"Tea, are you in there?" Yugi's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Inhaling apprehensively, Tea eyed the slim figure advancing. "Yugi, run!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Somehow as if his feet were glued to the ground, Yugi continued gawking blankly.  
  
Looking at Tea's anxious face, Ryou glanced sideway and eyed a white haired boy making his way to Yugi. His face was gutturally tight and a grunt could be heard from his gritting teeth.  
  
"Yugi run!" Ryou yelped. /Whoever that person is, he is dangerous. /  
  
"What?" Yugi screeched and froze when he heard footsteps trampled aside him. He winced at the strange feeling that landed at the bottom of his chest and realized it to be mutual fear.  
  
Tactfully, he turned his head and as if time stood still, he saw a gruffly stiff face and before he could react. A fist flew his way. Not having the ability to think, he shades his arms in front of him and shrieked frantically.  
  
Breathing rapidly, he waited for the pain but it never came, instead he heard a high-pitched yell followed by trembled snarling.  
  
Biting his lips, his eyes popped open and he almost passed out at the sight in front of him.  
  
The brunette was currently sprawling on the floor with her hand firmly wrapped around her arms. Her eyes are squeezed shut as her mouth twitched around in pain.  
  
Ryou could only stare, marveling at what just happened.  
  
Bakura's face was a sheer white; he glanced at his fist and back at the brunette. Is it just him or did the girl took the hit instead of the innocent boy. He was troubled. Should he admire the girl's bravery or her stupidity? And this mixed emotion, is it jealousy? That the innocent boy was able to win the girl's heart to block his hit.  
  
Glaring accusingly, he gingerly extended a finger and settled it on the girl's arm.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Came a shrill bawl.  
  
Still half awake, he saw the tri-haired boy ran over and whacked his hand. Then he extended both his arms and blocked his way of reaching the girl.  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura spluttered darkly.  
  
"What I want?!" the boy shout back and gleamed waspishly. "Is this the way you have been treating her!" he pointed his finger at the girl with Ryou kneeing beside her.  
  
"Why do you care!." Bakura jeered dryly.  
  
"Why do I care? I care because I'm her friend you jerk!" With a fury cry, he swept his palm in the air and slapped his shoulder.  
  
Staring with wide eyes, Bakura scrambled back a few steps and cast his look back at the innocent boy.  
  
"Y-you are his f-friend?" /Then why was he clenching her hand a while ago?/  
  
"Of course I am!" Yugi hustled as a pearl of tears squeezed out of his eyes and tumbled down his face. He swallowed and continued. "Now I'm more than sure to stay here and don't you dare hurt her ever again or, or, I'm going to HURT YOU!" he squawked and gritted his teeth.  
  
"You? Hurt me?" Bakura mimicked and guffawed. He doesn't know if he should fancy his care for his friend or laugh that he would ever threaten him in the first place.  
  
"YES! NOW GO AWAY!" Yugi squealed aloud.  
  
Regarding him a wry look, he seeped in a tart voice. "Let me look at her."  
  
"NO!"  
  
By now the instant pain had pretty much left Tea as she gestured in a sit and examined their quarrel.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi, come down." Tea managed in a grave tone.  
  
The boy's gaze immediately searched for any sign of harm and found that she is chucking a bit. He heaved a sign in relieve but his eyes nevertheless narrowed slightly. At the yelp of her voice, Bakura sneaked a look upon her and grinned mutely that she is okay.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes Tea?"  
  
"Why were you so mad? And why did you want to hurt Yugi?" she inquired in a needling tone.  
  
"I," Bakura started and halted when he saw the spiteful look Yugi was shooting him. "I thought, okay so I thought he is your boyfriend."  
  
Tea felt her chest weigh heavier as mounting dismay staked onto her. Yugi only blinked at him, utterly speechless. Ryou remained quiet at their eerie attraction.  
  
"So? That doesn't give you the right to hurt people! And anyway it's not like I'm your girlfriend so why do you care!" she fretted feverishly and her face rattled in fury.  
  
"I- I just do okay!" He pouted and looked away.  
  
Watching them talk, Yugi felt the need of revenge, especially when the guy did not show any sign of sorry.  
  
"I AM her boyfriend, you have a problem!" Yugi declared boldly.  
  
"Yugi!?" Tea could only stare as his friend pranced closer to Bakura.  
  
Moaning in short breath, Bakura don't know what the boy was pulling but is he irritated. "Get lost, mutt. She wouldn't have a boyfriend like you as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"And why not!"  
  
"Because she is giving you disbelieve looks just now you idiot!" Bakura spluttered and motioned for him to look at Tea.  
  
Yugi's leg went mush when he proved to be right. Dread chills flowed in his spines as he struggled to look calm.  
  
"So? At least you own her an apology!" Yugi fought back with a stubborn look piled on his face.  
  
Bakura chuckled mutely and a half smile collected on his lips.  
  
Tea only glared in annoyance and chewed her lips. "Whatever." She trudged sluggishly to where Yugi stood and hooked her arms over his. "Let's go."  
  
Yugi blinked bleakly and slowly his firm look recovered and replaced with a sign. "All right,"  
  
A streak of jealousy tapped against his chest like spider feet at their close distance and especially when Tea smiled openly at him.  
  
"Where you going!" His hoarse voice huffed trailing along with wrath.  
  
His demand was returned with a vicious glare and silence.  
  
"Come on, just ignore him!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Tea nodded lightly and scouted toward Ryou who was muttering absently to himself.  
  
"Somehow, I don't know if it's me but he look a lot like me. . ." Ryou mumbled to himself.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and urged him to leave. "Just go."  
  
Shrugging sullenly, he nodded and followed after her. But then a furious voice called out to her. "Tell me, Tea, why are you so anxious to leave, I thought you promised to play games with me."  
  
Without even taking the effort to look back, Tea replied coldly. "Cuz I don't need jerks around me who hurt my friends and isn't a bit sorry afterwards. I rather have no friends at all then to have you be my friends."  
  
Momentary paused after her speech as Bakura let the words sink in. "Y-you really hate me that much!" he argued back and grimaced sourly.  
  
"I never said I hated you."  
  
"Then what is the problem!" Bakura hissed as sweat rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I-I just don't want to be friends with you, that is all." Tea reasoned with dignity.  
  
Breathing rapidly, Bakura ordered. "Why not! Give me one reason!"  
  
This attempt has encouraged Tea to look back and give him a long penetrating stare. "I don't trust you."  
  
"WHY NOT!" Bakura retorted after a pause.  
  
"Okay take today as an example, you just went off hitting people before you even know the whole truth. And this is only a light matter, what if he really IS my boyfriend, who knows what you can accomplish! You are dangerous, and I don't feel safe around you. If I can't find security in my friends then what is the point in being friend with them." Tea explained as her words tumbled down like chunked ice.  
  
"I-, Tea I-I"  
  
His look dimmed and a look of contrite drained his face very pale.  
  
Tea gawked lazily at his behavior and looked away. "You what?"  
  
"I, I didn't mean what I did today."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you don't care?"  
  
"No, what is done is done, you can't take it back."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me, that you won't give me another chance even if I'm sorry!" Bakura stomped his feet and let his frustration fly.  
  
Tea could only stare at his keen face in complete shock.  
  
"Listen, Tea," Bakura reached out a hand and clasped her hand.  
  
"Bakura!" Tea yelled out in defense  
  
"Just listen Tea!" Bakura tried again, this time with a soothing tone that caused Tea to look at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Bakura took a long minute to ponder and filled his lungs before starting.  
  
"I like you, I really do like you. I never felt this way to a girl and when I saw that boy holding your hand, I-I didn't know what to do." He squeezed her hand and looked up to meet gaze with her.  
  
A slow smile began to form on her lips as she began in a straight tone. "Bakura, I know I should be cherished by what you said and I am, but I-I just can't have you while you are at risk of hurting people, it, it is just not right!"  
  
"What if I change that?" Came a prompt tone and she quickly searched for his face and found promises pasted on his face.  
  
"What if I promise I would never hurt anyone ever again?" Bakura asked humbly.  
  
"And if you do?"  
  
"I wouldn't but if I did, then I would let you go." Bakura stated and rummaged into her eyes for an answer.  
  
Yugi and Ryou exchanged worried glances but remained quiet.  
  
Tea closed her eyes and his voice echoed in her mind. She opened her eyes wanting to find it to be a dream but there the image of him still appeared in front of her.  
  
/He actually likes me! Him the boy who girls chase after would actually chase after me. . . why? Why? I don't know anymore, how should I feel? Should I like him? But Seto! No!/  
  
After the thought, Tea shook her head fiercely to get the thoughts away. Bakura frowned at this but said nothing.  
  
/I-I don't know how I should react anymore, Bakura . . ./  
  
Pushing her thoughts away, she put on a meek face and looked at him once again. Filling her lungs with air, she opened her mouth to answer.  
  
Yes a cliff, don't like it? Then I won't do it again, so anyway keep voting please. Yup Ryou is in now, and I would love to write more of him if you guys want him so vote please! Oh for the Seto fans, he is going to be back the next chapter, notice I put him in Tea's thought, hint. Anywayz REVIEW PLEASE! !  
  
" 


	9. Chapter nine

I'm so sorry for the lateness, my best friend just left for her country and would never return so you can see I'm facing a depression stage. Well now I'm all good, so on with the story, again sorry for the lateness. Oh and THANK YOU ALL REVIWERS! You guys rocks, candies for all! well on with the story. I have to say, this chap was pretty hard to write, took some time but anyways enjoy!  
  
Bakura sneaked a serene smile upon her and tightened his grip around her wrist. His face remained stern but streaks of hope clouded over his pleading stare. From where they stood, Tea could easily sense his heavy breathing which only added more dismay to her respond.  
  
Tea jerked her head and looked at him tactfully. The second she intercept stares with him, she felt a roaring passion pouring out of his eyes that she could not resist. She quickly looked away and widened her eyes bleakly to find agonizing pain boiled inside her.  
  
"I-I can't," Tea spat afterward, fidgeting furtively to escape his enraged looks pinned on her.  
  
The tip of her eyes watched his shoulder sag and a monstrous snarl left his month. Remorse flashed in his eyes and ingested hate lingered on his face. Tea quickly turned her face away to shade herself in case he lurched for her.  
  
Her eyes twitched in fear when Bakura set a malicious look openly at her. She winced and shut her eyes when she sensed his body glides over slowly. His finger linked firmly around hers that caused it to turn red. His weight began adding on her and sinking her down. Tea clenched her teeth from wailing out at his attack direct at her, she know he is mad. This is probably the first time he been rejected this many times. Her back is now facing him and from examining the shadows reflected on the ground, his body leaned further down and an arm flew into the air that rammed her way.  
  
Tea let out a howling squeak and bended her head down in defense. Slick of sweat rolled down her cheek and mutual fear stretched taut cross her face. However no sound came or any sort of attack. Instead an arm tugged over her waist and pulled her back. The hand cupped around her shoulders dragged her further in. A finger lingered on her face and pealed gently on her eyelid for it to open.  
  
Where am I? Tea reluctantly forced her eyes to open and was seized with perplex. She felt short breathe moaned against her and cringed when she discovered arms placed aside her that rammed herself in. Her heart lurched. She is cradled in someone's embrace. NO! She jerked her head and looked up. There she faced the most agonizing look she ever saw. Streak of rage hissed in his eyes that penetrated on her.  
  
She shifted around and strangely found her face stirring feverishly. Patches of red seeped through her cheek at their close distance. Her jaws dropped and she tried cautiously not to meet his glare. A gust of wind brushed against them and their hair ruffled messily in the air. Before Tea could find an excuse to leave, the hand brought her closer and his head slumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Tea . . ." he groaned and ran his finger around her frizzled fair.  
  
Squeezing in his snuggle, Tea felt hot sizzles danced in her spine and her head spinning piercingly. "Bakura . . . what is-"  
  
"I-I can't let you go . . ." A wave of mischief tagged in his scratchy tone when he braked.  
  
"But . . . why . . ." Tea trailed off gravely.  
  
"You know the answer to that Gardener." Bakura retorted with hint of menace.  
  
"I-I do but . . ."  
  
"But you don't like me back." Bakura bawled flatly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Bakura . . ." Tea moped and saw his head sank.  
  
His body flinched and bluntly he strode Tea away from his embrace though his hands still clasped firmly on her shoulder. Hints of heat heaped on her face the minute Bakura faced her again with scorns cursing at her mutely. His face was clipped with stiffness and his glare vexed at her was locked with deep sinister.  
  
"I-"Tea opened her mouth to speak but was held back by a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
She looked up and saw his head shook gloomily. "No, Tea, don't speak."  
  
Tea stammered but stopped when she realized his petulant eyes stilled on her and quickly closed her month.  
  
Feeling the ominous air present, Tea could only shiver inwardly when Bakura stepped closer. Resentment clouded over his eyes as he let out a grunt.  
  
"Tea . . . "He began.  
  
Just when Tea was about to answer, she froze dumbfounded and only let out a squeak when she sensed Bakura glide forward. Sneaking one peek at her shocked face, he lowered his face and collide his month over hers. The second she felt an exotic lip pressed onto her, vicious sparkles danced in her eyes. Hot sweat streamed down her face when she realized what was happening. She was stern for a second and was then replaced with a pang of hot sizzle rushed in her body that made her blind by her action as she ventured in and returned his favor. A new wave of fury vibrated inside her that made her distress fly and in turn receive this overwhelmed blithe feeling that is strangling inside her. Her breathe slowed meekly and just in the middle, her eyes popped open at a spiteful pain bite into her lips and released a hot taste of blood. Hesitantly he pulled back and let her slit away.  
  
Tea stood motionless and gingerly brought her finger to the part of her mouth where he bite and left a mark with his teeth. She winced and looked at him with puzzling eyes.  
  
"That is how much I like you that it even hurt." Bakura replied.  
  
Tea could only stare at him with blank eyes and uttered but no words came out.  
  
Bakura made no move in saying anything; instead he fell into absent silence and waited for her respond.  
  
"I-I felt something . . ."  
  
Bakura looked at her expectantly and urged her to continue.  
  
"The minute you bite me," Tea hissed. "I-I felt this pain."  
  
Bakura scowled and jeered sulkily. "Of course you feel pain, do you expect to feel nothing after I bite you?"  
  
"No!" Tea spluttered savagely.  
  
Bakura looked a bit taken back but nodded for her to keep going.  
  
"I-I mean your pain." Tea finally concluded.  
  
"My pain?" Hint of doubt tagged in his monotone voice.  
  
"Yes your pain."  
  
Bakura gawked at her, deeply quizzical. "What of it?"  
  
"I felt your pain for me and I know how much it hurt now . . ." Tea trailed off in a sorrow manner.  
  
The minute he saw her melancholy face, a patch of anger boosted in his body and caused him to strike. "I don't need pity if this is what you're trying to say here, Gardener!" He bellowed wrathfully and thrust his fist into open air. Sweat rolled down his cheek as he looked away, ravaged with fatigue.  
  
"No, that is not what I tried to say." Tea said flatly after a moment.  
  
Bakura blinked and darted a furtive peek at her again. "Then what is it?"  
  
"The other feeling . . ." Tea informed promptly. "The other feeling I had."  
  
"Oh. And that feeling is?"  
  
Sneaking a look at his weary face staked with grumpiness, she smiled merely.  
  
"Why are you smiling? What is so funny?!" Bakura glared devilishly at her and scuffed his feet.  
  
Trying to erase the smile on her face, she stated soberly. "You look cute when you're mad."  
  
"Say what?!" He stiffened and pouted haughtily.  
  
Tea giggled stiflingly and looked at his whimpering face.  
  
A shade of red pasted on his cheek as he quickly looked away and tried to keep his voice solemn. "Um about that other feeling?"  
  
"Oh, well" Tea fidgeted and twirled her fingers nervously. "I-um . . . decided to um give it a try." She gulped down the words with inexplicable effort.  
  
"You what?!" Bakura jumped and looked at her again with utterly disbelieve eyes.  
  
"I decided to give it-"  
  
"I know I know I know what you said; I meant what made you change your mind?!" Bakura fretted and grimaced slightly.  
  
"Hey is that supposed to be a happy face or what!" Tea squawked.  
  
Still lost in a daze, Bakura cast back a coy look only to find a bitter face pouted at him.  
  
"Eh? Why are you mad?" Bakura inquired.  
  
"Hey I said I give it a try, aren't you suppose to show some emotion like really happy?" Tea pointed an accusing finger upon his face.  
  
"But, but I am happy!" Bakura argued and was forced back a step by her mulish face.  
  
"Oh." Tea chirped bluntly.  
  
"How do you expect me to show it?" Bakura hustled.  
  
"I don't know like at least smile?" Tea suggested coolly.  
  
"Okay there!" Bakura folded his arms and guffawed out loud and then plastered a fake saccharine smile. "Happy?"  
  
"I-"Tea grinned crookedly and sniffed. "You do know that I know that is fake right?"  
  
Bakura only shrugged sullenly. "You smiled, good enough for me."  
  
Both fell reluctant after his statement and exchanged cherish glimpses until Bakura broke the silence.  
  
"So what made you change your mind?"  
  
"The other feeling." Tea grumbled.  
  
"And that other feeling is?" Bakura questioned, cocking his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Say what?" Bakura bristled.  
  
"It's just this feeling."  
  
"Oh this feeling that made you say yes?"  
  
"Right" Tea intoned shortly. "No, it's not pity." She quickly added after seeing his dark expression.  
  
Bakura blinked and simply chuckled evilly. "Right . . ." He mocked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Uh-huh, hey where are the others?" Tea huffed and quickly scrambled onto her feet. Her glint was bounced back with two pairs of wondering pupils that glued fiercely on her.  
  
"Tea?" Ryou regarded a sly look.  
  
"Yeah Ryou?"  
  
"He," Ryou raised a finger up at Bakura. "Don't you think he looks a lot like me?" Ryou said with a tender acuteness.  
  
Tea giggled slightly and nodded. "Yeah you do."  
  
By then Bakura had advanced aside Tea and snorted filthily. "Me look like him? Don't compare me with that mutt friend of yours."  
  
"BAKURA!" Tea warned menacingly in an icy tone.  
  
"What?!" Bakura fluttered, playing dumb.  
  
"You promised." Tea said adding more hostile to her voice.  
  
"What did I promise?" Bakura pouted and looked away.  
  
"You promise you would never hurt my friend!" Tea fought back and stomped her feet.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"So don't call them mutt."  
  
"Calling them mutt won't hurt them, calm down." Bakura insisted innocently.  
  
"FINE!" Tea bustled and muttered under her breathe.  
  
"Don't you fine me, sound so gay." Bakura remarked.  
  
"Gay? Yeah, yes indeed, you are gay!" Tea flashed him a hateful look.  
  
"Gay? Me? What the hell?" Bakura glared indignantly boring into her stare. "If I'm gay, then tell me how do I attract girls?"  
  
"You don't!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Bakura seethed through gritting teeth.  
  
"Well at least I feel gay talking to you." Tea gagged coldly.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well just look at your hair, if I see it from the back, I'm pretty sure I would mistaken you as a girl. So if you ask me, you would probably attract more guys then girls." Tea commented and flashed him a wry look.  
  
Bakura made a sign of gross and pulled a mulish face. "You have a sick mind Tea."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Ryou and Yugi could only stare dumbfounded at their quarrel, their pupils examined their puffing face that blow hot air one second and turn red the next.  
  
""Let go!" Tea's shrill voice echoed after a moment. She was currently trying to escape from Bakura's clasp but is to let in failure.  
  
"No, not till you say sorry."  
  
"Why should say sorry!" Tea demanded gruffly, yanking her heads back and forth.  
  
"Cuz I said so."  
  
"Well my answer is still no!" Tea braked still trying to break free. "Let go."  
  
Seeing sweats rolled down her cheek, Bakura attempted a dry grin and tightened his grip. "No."  
  
"What is this?!" Tea turned around and sank her stare into his with roaring anger.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" Bakura said, sneering.  
  
Tea continued fuming under her breathe and pouted even more childlike.  
  
A small smirk piled onto his lips as Tea kept sending him devious glares. Slowly the smirk curved wider as he guffawed out loud running into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
Tea could only stare dumbfounded with her mouth dripped open. Bakura sneaked a sly look upon her and laughed even louder.  
  
Still feeling deeply quizzical, seeing his frantic face going nut from laughing, a small sound escaped from her mouth as she joined the laugh.  
  
After a moment as the laugh broke out, they exchanged funny glances and quickly looked away.  
  
"W-why did we fight in the first place again?" Bakura stuttered bluntly.  
  
"You started it by calling them mutt." Tea reasoned.  
  
"I still don't know what's wrong by saying that."  
  
"If you choose to be with me and win my approval, then start by showing respect to my friend."  
  
"And what if I choose not to?" Bakura replied in a monotone.  
  
"Simple, you go find yourself another girl more suitable." Tea stated, crossing her arms haughtily.  
  
After a brief pause, and a cough, Bakura yelled. "Fine, fine, fine, whatever, I'll show respect just stop fussing over it."  
  
"No problem." Tea agreed briskly.  
  
Yugi and Ryou only blinked and rolled their eyes at this.  
  
"But Tea?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just cuz I want to be with you doesn't give you the right to control me, got it?" Bakura whimpered scratchily.  
  
"I know, I know." Tea nodded and shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Hey! Don't act like you don't care, I'm serious here!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"I said yes, what more do you want. Well you don't just expect to have what you want and sacrifices nothing in return do you?" Tea argued, waving her hands aimlessly in the air above.  
  
"You know if I'm given a chance to choose whoever I like, then it would definitely not be you."  
  
"Yeah so what you're saying is, you can't control who you like right?" Tea insisted promptly.  
  
"S-so I-I can't so what!" Bakura stuttered after a pause.  
  
"No need to get upset, no one can if you ask me." Tea replied back calmly.  
  
"So do you get what I just said?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, can't control you cuz you can't control your feeling over me."  
  
"Y-you!" Bakura grunted with burying dismay. "Okay fine that is pretty much it, but you don't have to make it so simple you know."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"What is it?" Tea said wearily, losing her patient.  
  
Bakura leaned forward and a planted a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"This is the first time girl stands up to me like this you know Tea?" Bakura murmured after he slit away.  
  
"Oh," Tea said, touching her cheek that turned into crimson..  
  
Just then a figure zoomed down the road and headed toward her, when she turned around, she witnessed the most deranged glare she faced. The figure glides forward and slammed a fist into Bakura knocking him unto the ground. Then he turned his hateful glare at Tea and grabbed swiftly for her wrist.  
  
"Let's go." He ordered and placed one wrathful look at Bakura before he dragged Tea away and left.  
  
Hehe a cliffhanger, so who do you think the guy is that knocked Bakura unconscious? Take a guess; I think it's pretty simple. Well R&R, keep voting please, right now I have to say Seto and Bakura is in the lead, but that may change, well till then REVIEW PLEASE! Byez. 


	10. Chapter ten

A/N: I am so sorry for the lateness, ever since school started I'm not up to the mood to write this, you know how homework can be a killer. Well here is chapter ten, a bit short, but hope you like it. Thank you bow

A/N to AngelShikonExpectra1: Maybe it's a bit too late to say this, yes you can go ahead and translate into Spanish, I would love that. I wrote this under my bio, butnot sure if you read that. Well go ahead, that is if you are still interested. ()

Chapter Ten

"LET GO!" Tea screeched.

The hand cupped around her wrist tightened.

"LET GO NOW DO YOU HEAR ME!" Tea blustered and stared dagger at his slim back.

His form remained unwavering.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK OR, OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" His sapphire orbs narrowed.

"Or else I'll scream so hard and kick you and bit you if I have to."

"Oh?" A lift of cloud in his eyes signaled her warning had caught his interest.

A glitter sparkled in her eyes and dimmed almost immediately. "Wait . . . S-seto?" She stuttered, with shivers evident in her voice.

"What is it?" His tone cold as ice.

An involuntary gasp escaped her lips. And a look of shock lingered on her face. Her feature became evasive as she tried to hide her surprise. However the stupefied expression on her face was unmistaken.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Tea coughed out the words with uncertainty.

His eyes watched her with stern, and the silence that followed meant he opted to not answer such question.

Feeling neglected by his rejection, Tea held her breathe for him to make the next move.

"What were you thinking?" The CEO asked.

"Thinking about what?"

His look turned morose. "What were you thinking hanging with that maniac?" He clarified his means by adding more words and vulgar at the same time.

Tea chirped flutteringly. "Are you talking about Bakura?"

Kaiba glared at her.

Tea took that as a yes. "He is_ not _a maniac." She protested.

His cold cerulean orbs grew thinner. A sneer was drawn on his icy features. "Oh? I take it you actually _want _to spend time with him?"

Tea looked down to avoid meeting his eyes. It frightened her to see such fury tugged in them. "Why do you care?" She spluttered after a moment.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out sharply.

"I didn't have to answer your question." Tea squawked.

Silence followed. A twirl of wind swept by, no sound. It was eerily silent, almost tranquil.

"What did you just say?" He broke the silent. His voice was very grim. It sounded dangerous, on the verge of cracking.

"I said I didn't have to answer your stupid questions when you never give me a good enough reason why you dragged me here in the first place." Tea jeered, feeling her heart beat rapping against her chest.

"Pardon me?" His voice, surprising, was rather composed.

Tea pouted and looked away, refusing to repeat it again.

"I will ask again, what makes you think you can hang out with that fool?"

"My gut feeling makes me think I can hang out with him, he is _not _a fool." Tea explained soberly.

"Oh then what is he, a poor excuse of a human being?" He suggested.

"I--," Tea stopped, unable to fire back an excellent comeback. "He is not a poor excuse of a human being either." Tea trailed off, slightly enraged by her gawky reply.

"Oh? Really? Aren't you so sweet defending for your so called boyfriend." An ominous air clung to his face. His voice was pitched an octave higher, it was shrill rather than hoarse.

"Yes I am."

Kaiba blinked at her unexpected call. Her voice was strong and the foolish will was inevitable.

"Vain girls." He commented.

"What if I am?"

"Don't you give me that attitude Gardener." He warned her.

"Not after you explain to me why you dragged me here, not counting hurting him as well."

"I choose not to answer that." His answer was short and brisk.

"You don't have a choice."

"What? You are going to kill me for that if I don't?"

"No, I will force you to tell me before I kill you, for that matter." Tea leveled him off equably.

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me."

Kaiba smirked evilly. "I can whatever whoever I want to whatever for."

Tea looked at him funny. She then giggled, which dissolved into a chuckle that eventually skidded into a whoop of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Kaiba said in a straight tone, without success, at her agitated face.

"What you just said, it did not make sense."

He snarled.

She guffawed even more.

"Stop it, you look funny."

"I don't care."

"Tea?" Kaiba began in a sly tone.

"What?"

"D-do you l-like him?" His face cross and twisted when he spoke. Each word stumbled like bricks falling onto the ground with much difficulty. He mentally slapped his forehead.

Tea cringed.

"Do you?" This time, his voice was more restrained.

"I-I don't know."

Kaiba grinned, and then clutched his coat for revealing his glee.

Tea scowled. "Did you just smile?"

"Yes." Kaiba decided to be truthful on that.

"Are you actually happy that I am unsure?"

"No comment."

"What are you getting at?" Tea penetrated her eyes on him.

"Nothing." Another meek respond.

"And about that question."

"What of it?"

"What is your purpose in knowing?" Tea stuttered, deliberately trying to shove her glance away from his face, which had grown quite dark and serious.

"Curiosity."

Tea was ready to buy that answer, but was that a glint of remorse she saw in his eyes? She nibbled her lips, contemplating on the thought. Then scared out of her wits, she could swear she saw him blush.

"Seto?" She mumbled, quite stiffly.

"I will not allow it." His words tumbled like shattered glass.

Tea asked swiftly, perhaps out of nervousness. "Allow what?"

"I will not allow you to be his."

Shock was written all over her face when she leapt to say something, but only managed a husky gurgle.

"I will not allow it." He repeated.

"But why?!"

Then Kaiba did something she dreaded the most. He turned and looked her in the eye. Tea found it almost impossible to tear her eyes away after. They remained intact with hers. His eyes felt like magnetic, pouring out with a raging passion. Tea was dumbstruck and sensed tickles running down her back.

"That, you don't need a reason." He said slowly, in a tactful manner.

Before she could urge a reply, he had already shoved her inside a black limousine. The car zoomed down the road. Her eyes were wide.

What did she saw in those sapphire orbs, they were cold, and that is definite. However there is also something else she saw, which ticked her off guard. That something else was emotions. And more, emotions for her.


End file.
